Procura se
by Ginny Angel
Summary: Hermione descobre que Harry está apaixonada por uma misteriosa mulher,mas tem medo de se declarar, então decide ajudá-lo, encontrando a garota e os unindo...mal sabe ela que é a própria! **péssima em resumos,leiam e digam o que acham**
1. Prólogo

**Bar trouxa aproximadamente 11:30 da noite de sexta-feira**

—...Sabe,o pior é tê-la tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe!—Harry dizia ao barman,que prestava atenção a cada detalhe da história narrada pelo moreno

—E por que não conta tudo a ela de uma vez por todas ?Diga o que sente rapaz!—O velho barman aconselhou.

Hermione observou a conversa que acontecia,ou melhor,o que o velho acabará de dizer.A garota tinha chegado ao local naquele instante;viera buscar o amigo,que julgava não ter condições de ir para casa sozinho.

—Nem pensar!corro o risco de a perder para sempre!!

A morena franziu o cenho,confusa,quem era essa garota por quem Harry sofria secretamente _"Quem pode se_r?" pensou vasculhando a mente em busca de uma resposta,a qual não encontrou.Balançou a cabeça de leve saindo de seus devaneios.Caminhou até o balcão onde o amigo se encontrava,sentou-se ao num banco ao lado do moreno

—Que tal irmos para casa agora Sr.Potter?—perguntou.Ele a olhou,assustado, não havia notado a presença dela até aquele momento.

—Ahñ...você está ai há muito tempo Mione?

—Não,acabei de chegar.Mas você ainda não me respondeu!E ai?Vamos para casa?—Ele assentiu ainda um pouco aturdido

—Ok,me espere no carro. Ainda tenho que acertar a conta.Já te encontro!—Ela concordou sorrindo e saiu.O barman observou Harry com um sorriso matreiro

—Então essa é a garota?

—Sim!

—Boa escolha.Parece inteligente e educada...E se me permiti dizer é uma bela mulher!

—Ela é...Mas agora me diga quanto deu a conta?

* * *

—E ai?já curou a bebedeira?—Hermione perguntou quando viu o amigo se sentando ao seu lado no sofá na sala.Apesar de já ser tarde nenhum dos dois estava com sono

—Sim e não Mione.Eu não estava completamente bêbado,só um pouco alto e melancólico.nada que um bom banho não cure!Mas e você,está vendo o que?

—Ah,ia ver um filme que aluguei ontem.

—Boa idéia,acho que vou te acompanhar!.Que tipo de filme é:suspense sangrento ou terror apavorante?

—Credo Harry.Óbvio que nenhum dos dois,você sabe que não gosto desse tipo de filme!—ela falou fazendo uma careta,o moreno riu

—Não gosta ou morre de medo?! –ela deu um leve tapa no braço dele

—Ah,para de ser bobo Harry James —o que só o fez rir ainda mais.Hermione desistiu de retrucar,rindo junto com ele.Depois de algum tempo Harry colocou o filme para assistirem.quando ele voltou a se sentar Hermione questionou:

—Harry,posso te fazer uma pergunta?

—Além dessa?claro!

—Bom,quando cheguei lá no bar,ouvi sem querer o fim da sua conversa com o barman...

—Ouviu?!—ele engoliu seco

—Ouvi sim e...

—E...?

—E Harry eu só queria te dizer que eu sei...

—Olha Mione,eu não quero que você se sinta obrigada a nada.A minha intenção nunca foi...

—Harry do que você está falando?—ela perguntou confusa

—Do que você está falando?

—Estou dizendo que sei que é difícil,mas você tem que ariscar e contar a ela o que sente e provavelmente mesmo que não te corresponda,o que eu acho muito difícil já que qualquer mulher em sã consciência jamais te daria o fora,continuará a ser sua amiga pelo menos.Agora do que você estava falando? –ele ficou mais vermelho do que já estava,se ajeitando no sofá (que de repente parecia muito desconfortável)

—Eu...eu estava falando...bem,eu estava falando que..olha a hora?!eu vou dormir que amanhã tenho que...—ele gaguejava tentando mudar de assunto

—Tem que ir pra onde?Harry você mesmo me disse que não tinha nada pra fazer amanhã!

—É mas...lembrei que combinei de encontrar o Rony,Boa Noite!—falou rápido,saindo em seguida a deixando confusa.

Hermione balançou a cabeça,afastando pensamentos confusos que o amigo havia a causado.Pegou o controle reiniciando o filme,já que não havia prestado a mínima atenção.

No andar de cima da casa,Harry estava no quarto sentado em sua cama.ele soltou um longo suspiro passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçando-o ainda mais.Quase havia contado a ela,sem falar no fato de ter certeza de que ela não desistiria de descobrir o que ele queria dizer com tudo aquilo e também provavelmente o iria questionar sobre quem era a tal garota.Ele desistiu de pensar naquilo,por hora,a melhor coisa a fazer era tentar dormir.

* * *

_**N/A**: __'Tá ai o prólogo,acho até que não ficou tão ruim.Tudo bem que isso é uma comédia romântica e esse capítulo não foi muito (quase nada) engraçado.Prometo que nos próximos vai ficar melhor).Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!!_


	2. A Aposta

1.A Aposta

**Apartamento de Gina Weasley e Luna Lovegood,manhã de sábado**

Ela se sentou na ponta da cama,sua cabeça latejava e até mesmo o barulho do canto dos pássaros lhe parecia ensurdecedor.Nem ao menos lembrava como havia chegado ali.Ouviu o som da respiração de alguém as suas costas, _"Merlin por favor,que não seja nenhum cara feio ou casado!"_ pediu mentalmente antes de se virar com cuidado pra não acordar o homem suspirou aliviada ao ver o belo loiro que dormia como um anjo no momento,a ruiva parecia hipnotizada enquanto o observava balançou a cabeça saindo do "transe"

—Hei Malfoy—chamou,porém ele continuou a dormir—Malfoy—falou o balançando de leve...mas nada—MALFOY!!—gritou,fazendo o loiro dar um pulo assustado ele olhou ao redor parando ao ver a ruiva franzindo o cenho

—Weasley?!

—Não,Merlin Malfoy!—falou sarcástica—Agora anda logo,se vesti!

—Com você olhando?tudo bem que eu sei q sou Lindo...

—Ah,cala boca!para de frescura.já te vi sem roupa alguma,grande coisa eu tiver só de cueca!

—Você é uma tarada mesmo hein Weasleyzinha?!—ele disse com um sorriso debochado

—Vai pro inferno Malfoy!

* * *

—Que soooono!—Luna bocejou enquanto entrava na cozinha da casa,ainda de pijama

—Ah,oi Luna!—Gina cumprimentou enquanto a loira se sentava numa banco próximo ao balcão

—Oi Ginny,cadê o Malfoy?

—'Tá lá em cima.E a propósito obrigada por ter me deixado fazer uma besteira enorme,você realmente é uma excelente amiga Lovegood!

—O que você queria que eu tivesse feito?Te arrastasse pelos cabelos pra casa?Ah,Gina não seja chata.Ontem você 'tava super a fim do Malfoy!Quem sou eu pra impedir?afinal você já é bem grandinha!

—Então quer dizer,que se um dia eu ficar bêbada e quiser pular de uma ponte você não vai me impedir?!

—Isso é totalmente diferente.E além disso,quando você começou a agarrar o Draco,ainda não estava bêbada!—a ruiva ficou da cor de seus cabelos

—Nem pense em contar isso a ninguém!—Luna riu

—Ok.E tenho uma coisa pra te contar...

—Então fala logo!

—O Rony me pediu em namoro!

—Aleluia!O lesado do meu irmão finalmente tomou uma atitude!—as duas riram,sendo interrompidas pela voz do loiro que acabará de chegar á cozinha

—Er...Oi!

—Bom dia Malfoy!—disse Luna risonha,observando Draco e Gina que evitavam se olhar.

—Bem eu..Já vou indo...

—Ok—Falou Gina mirando sua xícara de café

—Leve-o até a porta Ginny,não seja mal educada!—a ruiva lançou a amiga um olhar assassino levantando e saindo com Draco em seu encalço.

* * *

**Casa de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger,Domingo**

Na sala da casa Hermione,Gina e Luna conversavam

—Mas vocês ainda não me o foi a festa de sexta-feira?se divertiram?

—Uma das melhores noites da minha vida!—Luna disse com seu ar sonhador

—Ah,é?Por quê Lunita?—Hermione perguntou

—O Ron me pediu em namoro!—a loira informou com um enorme sorriso.A morena sorriu também estava feliz pelos amigos,a muito perceberá que os dois se gostavam,mas nenhum havia tido coragem para fazer algo a respeito.

—Parabéns Luna,espero que dê certo!

—Obrigada Mione!

—Mas e você Gina?—Mione perguntou virando-se para a amiga

—Eu...Ah eu...—a ruiva gaguejou ficando logo em silêncio

—Luna,o que ela andou aprontando?

—Adivinha?O que sempre acontece quando a Ginny vai a uma festa e bebe demais?—A loira falou trocando um olhar cúmplice com Hermione

—Bem,normalmente no dia seguinte ela acorda com uma grande dor de cabeça,não lembra de nada...Ah,e quase sempre com Draco Malfoy na sua cama! –a morena falou começando a rir, juntamente com a loira.A única que parecia não achar a mínima graça era Gina que sorriu amarelo.

—Há-Há-Há muito engraçado.Uma pena vocês não terem criatividade para criar novas piadas!

—Não precisamos.Essas são muito boas,você não acha Mione?

—Com certeza.Mas,Gina para de ser chata e conta direitinho o que aconteceu na festa!

—Hermione,pare de chatear a pobre da Ginny.Esqueceu que ela nunca lembra de nada?!—E novamente as duas começaram a rir

—Ah,calem a boca!

—Não seja mal educada Gina ou vamos ter que chamar o Malfoy pra te acalmar!—disse Hermione voltando a rir.Luna já estava quase sem ar de tanto rir.

—Posso saber qual motivo de tanta graça?—disse o moreno de olhos verdes entrando na sala e sentando ao lado de Hermione no sofá

—Ah,o de sempre Harry.As aventuras de Gina,Draco e a cachaça!—Respondeu Luna rindo e em seguida recebendo uma "discreta" cotovelada da ruiva e murmurando um "aí"

—Você e o Malfoy são uma piada mesmo!—falou o moreno se virando para Hermione a encarando—E como foi na casa dos seus pais,Mione?

—Normal... Ah,e mamãe te mandou lembranças e falou que está aguardando uma visita sua!

—Da próxima vez que você for lá,vou com você—disse mirando o relógio que usava no pulso— Mas,agora vou indo que marquei com o Rony!

—Você vai voltar pro jantar?—ela perguntou vendo-o se levantar,ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça

—Sim.Quem mais cozinharia?!

—Eu sei cozinhar!

—Só não é boa nisso!—ela abriu a boca para retrucar ,porém,ele foi mais rápido—E nós sabemos que não estou mentindo!—ela suspirou

—Ok.Eu admito,sou péssima na cozinha!

—Mas em compensação,é ótima em muitas outras coisas!—ela o fitou com um sorriso.Harry que agora se encontrava à frente da morena,colocou uma mecha do cabelo da amiga pra trás de sua orelha—É a mulher mais perfeita que conheço!—ele sorriu,beijando-a na bochecha.

—Obrigada Harry!

—Só falei a verdade.Até mais tarde,meu anjo!-sentenciou levantando, se despedindo de Luna e Gina e saindo.

Ginny e Luna trocaram olhares cúmplices.O que não passou despercebido por Hermione

—O que vocês duas estão tramando ai?—perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida

—Oras,nada Mione!—respondeu a ruiva simplesmente

—Claro que sim.—respondeu irônica—E eu não conheço vocês?!

—Nós só estávamos pensando que...—começou Luna olhando para Gina,como que esperando autorização para falar,a ruiva murmurou um "vai logo!" e Luna prosseguiu—Você e o Harry formam um belo casal!—A morena caiu na risada

—Vocês e suas idéias malucas!

—Malucas nada!.Você e o Harry têm tudo para serem O Casal,até já agem como um "Meu Anjo"!—a ruiva falou—Aposto como vocês começam a namorar até o fim desse ano!

—Pois,eu aposto que não namoramos ,e que você e o Draco,sim, ficam juntos oficialmente!

—Eu aposto como as duas namoram os meninos até o ano novo!—Luna disse—Então,está feito.Mas valendo o que?

—Fácil quem perder paga todas as bebidas para as outras na festa de ano novo!

—Nem vem Gina.A única alcoólatra aqui é você —Luna parou para pensar,enquanto a ruiva murmurava indignada "eu bebo socialmente!" —Já sei se Hermione perder,ela faz curso particular de adivinhação com a Síbila.E você,Gina se perder fica sem beber ou ir a festas por 2 meses!

—'Tá,ok Luna.Mas e o que acontece com você Lunita se perder?—a morena perguntou

—Vocês que tem que pensar nisso!—respondei simplesmente

—Já que você prefere assim—Ginny começou—Se perder,vai mergulhar nua no lago que há atrás da casa da mione,na noite seguinte ao ano novo!aceita?—a loira deu de ombros,confirmando com a cabeça—Por mim tudo bem!

Hermione observou,pensativa,as amigas (que no momento discutiam sobre a aposta).Sabia que ganharia aquela aposta,afinal o ano novo era daqui a 3 meses.Não havia a menor chance dela e o amigo terem algo até lá.Afinal,Harry estava apaixonado por outra...ou pelo menos era o que ela achava.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Bem,primeiro capitulo postado,eu não pretendia postá-lo agora,mas como vocês foram muito legais comigo e fiquei super ansiosa,acabei postando!bom,espero que gostem._

_**Agradecimentos especiais para : **Nane Curti,Soffie Riddle e Alanaakasha21**.**_

_**Bjoss e até a próxima!**_


	3. Selecionando

2.Selecionado

**Apartamento de Gina Weasley e Luna Lovegood, noite de terça-feira**

—Pensei que ia sair com o Rony hoje Luna!—indagou gina sentado-se a mesa ao lado de Hermione de frente a loira

—É nos íamos,mas ele teve que resolver um problema na Gemialidades ,já que Fred e Jorge estão de férias!

—Mas e você mione?O que houve?

—Desde quando tem que haver algo,para que eu passe a noite com minhas melhores amigas?

—Desde quando na sua casa a um lindo moreno de olhos verdes te esperando!—a ruiva disse—se fosse eu agora estaria...—Gina divagou,sendo logo interrompida pela morena

—Gina não comece a me falar sobre seus pensamentos sórdidos com Harry!E,a propósito estou aqui justamente por causa dele.Preciso da ajuda de vocês!

—Ajuda pra o que,Mione?—Luna perguntou

—Bom..eu descobri que o Harry gosta de uma garota,mas tem medo de se declarar...

—O que? Harry James Potter com medo de uma garota?Se fosse nos tempos de Hogwarts tudo bem,mas agora...não acredito!—a ruiva exclamou descrente

—Eu sei.Mas seja lá quem for,essa mulher realmente mexe com ele!,E por isso que preciso da ajuda de vocês!

—Quer que façamos o que? A azaremos ou talvez...—começou Gina

—Não,claro que não!

—A Mi tem razão Ginny.Não podemos fazer isso,não assim,temos que ser discretas!—a loira falou,Hermione olhou descrente para as amigas(que no momento discutiam formas de "se livrar" da garota)elas achavam mesmo que pretendia "sumir" com a escolhida de Harry?

—Parem vocês duas!Ninguém vai azarar ou fazer qualquer coisa do tipo a garota!

—Então pra que você precisa da nossa ajuda?

—Oras Gina,para ajudarmos o Harry a conquistá-la!

—Quer que banquemos o Cúpido?!—a ruiva falou num misto de ironia e surpresa.

—É...quer dizer,mais ou menos...mas primeiro temos que descobrir quem é.—a morena explicou—tudo que sei é,que ela trabalha no ministério,na nossa seção...

—Não seria você?—Luna perguntou

—Não Luna.Continuando,Harry me disse que ela é inteligente e...

—Tem certeza de que não é você?—Luna interrompeu-a novamente

—Tenho,já disse,não sou eu.Então,estão dispostas a me ajudar?

—Ok Mione,o que tem em mente?

—bem,fiz uma lista de garotas que possuem as "qualificações" necessárias,podemos começar fazendo uma eliminação para ficar mais fácil!

—Ok.Então,quem são as "selecionadas"? –a loira perguntou.Hermione retirou de sua bolsa uma pequena agenda,abrindo-a e a folheando

—Pronto.Posso começar?—falou ainda observando a agenda,as outras assentiram—Certo,Kátia Macdonnal,Lisa Carter,Amanda Adams,Rachel Parkinson e Melinda Johnson.

—Kátia Macdonnal pode descartar,nem sei como você teve coragem de colocar o nome dela!—Gina exclamou

—Oras,ela se encaixa no perfil...

—Mi,amiga,vai dizer que nunca notou?

—Notar o que Luna?

—Que ela joga no outro time!

—Você esta querendo dizer...

—Que Kátia Macdonnal é 100 lésbica,e acho que ela tem uma "queda" por você!—Gina disse rindo,a morena rapidamente o nome da lista

—Er...bem,vamos continuar!—começou desconcertada—O que acham de Lisa Carter?

—Ela é ela legal—Luna falou devagar—, mas ainda não acho que seja a "garota"!

—Então ela continua na lista.Amanda Adams?

—Eca, muito nojentinha!

—Ok.Rachel Parkinson?

— "Classificada para a próxima etapa!" —a loira disse.

—Vixi, parece que a "Di-lua" andou vendo muita televisão—Gina brincou.

—Também acho.—Hermione disse rindo—Bem, agora a última, Melinda Johnson!

—Ela não é casada ou coisa do tipo?—Luna questionou

—É noiva de um auror, acho que o nome dele é David—Gina respondeu—vai ver é por isso que o Harry...

—Não!Harry me garantiu que a garota é solteira.Sendo assim,só restaram Lisa e Rachel!

—E você e Heather Gray!—a ruiva completou

—Por Merlin, quantas vezes vou ter dizer que eu não conto?!

—Até nos provar que não há a mínima chance de ser você, ou seja, nunca!—Luna respondeu.

—Desisto!Pensem o que quiserem.Mas sinceramente Gina, Heather Gray?!Sem chance!

—Pelo contrario Hermione, ela tem muito mais chances que as outras!—a morena riu

—Não tem mesmo!Ela é uma nojenta que fica "se jogando" pra cima do Harry e...—a ruiva trocou um olhar cúmplice com Luna, enquanto hermione ainda _elogiava_ Heather,Gina decidiu "atiçar" mais a amiga

—É,mas é muito bonita,inteligente e já vi inúmeras vezes Harry e ela conversando,e ele parecia bem à vontade!—disse como "quem-não-quer-nada",a morena riu irônica_ "até parece que Harry iria querer algo com 'aquelazinha!' "._

—Já disse, ela não serve para o Harry!

—Mas nos temos que pensar em todas as probabilidades!

—A Ginny tem razão Mione, afinal se ela não faz o tipo dele,quando propormos ao Harry que saia com ela,ele vai negar e pronto!—disse Luna entrando no jogo da amiga,a morena

murmurou algo inaudível enquanto relutante escrevia o nome de Heather na agenda

—Viu Hermione não doeu nadinha!—Gina falou

—É melhor você ficar quieta Weasley, antes que eu lhe azare!—comentou entre dentes, fazendo as amigas rirem, Hermione realmente ficava hilária dando "ataque de ciúme"

—Sabe Mione, eu estava pensando, porque não colocamos o nome da Cho...—Gina começou, porém Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar nada amigável—Se dá valor à vida é melhor não completar essa frase Ginevra!—a morena disse com o rosto em brasa, Luna e gina seguraram o riso.

—Luna, tenho a impressão de que isso será muito interessante!—a ruiva murmurou ainda observando Hermione.

* * *

**N/A:**Oi gente**.**_capítulo curto e bem sem-noção mas,é necessário pra evolução da estória._

_**Agradecimentos especiais para:**_

_**Alanaakasha21**__:Que bom que você gostou dos casais,são os meus preferidos também.Espero que goste desse capítulo tb,Bjoss!_

_**NaNe Curti :**__ Que bom que gostou,e o que acho do Draco e da Gina?.espero que goste desse tb,Bjoss!_

_Bem é isso,o próximo capítulo provavelmente amanhã ou segunda,Bjoss e até a próxima!_


	4. Primeiro Encontro

**N/A1:Capítulo especialmente postado pra Alana e para a NaNe que estão sempre por aqui!**

* * *

**Casa de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger noite de terça-feira**

Estavam na sala, Harry "jogado" no sofá e Hermione sentada numa poltrona estranhamente calada.

—Hermione,tudo ok?—o moreno perguntou.

—Ahñ..claro, por quê?

—Pelo simples fato de eu ter posto no canal de vendas a mais de 10 minutos e você não ter reclamado!—falou sentando, passando a encarar a amiga.

—É que...—Mione começou se ajeitando na poltrona—é que eu..queria ver as ofertas de...—Ela olhou rapidamente para a televisão—é isso!eu queria ver as ofertas de liquidificadores, nos precisamos comprar um novo e...

—Hermione, quando vai aprender que mente demasiadamente mal?!—Harry interrompeu—Agora me diga: o que está havendo?

—Bem...Harry sabe a Lisa Carter?

—Sei,mas o que ela tem haver com isso?

—É que...eu meio que...marqueiumencontropravocêcomela

—Hermione!—Harry, que agora se encontrava a frente dela com a mão levantou-lhe o queixo a fitando calmamente, ela suspirou e falou sem olhá-lo

—Eu marquei um encontro pra você com a Lisa!

Harry a olhou atordoada, sábia que a amiga estava disposta a encontro à "garota"...mas chegar a ponto de marca-lhe um encontro às escuras?!

—Mi, deixe-me ver se entendi, você decidiu bancar o Cúpido e me marcou um encontro com Lisa Carter?—perguntou ainda na esperança de ter a ouvido errado.Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira!

—É, quer dizer...se não quiser ir, eu posso cancelar e..

—E Gina e Luna certamente também fazem parte desse plano, não é?—agora Harry já caminhava pela sala, ainda atordoado pela novidade.

—Digamos que elas me ajudaram um pouco—ele a fitou, podia até imaginar as três mulheres planejando aquele encontro—Mas,se não quer ir,eu cancelo tudo.Sinto muito Harry, mas pensei que seria uma boa idéia...não culpe as meninas, a idéia foi minha e...—ele voltou a ficar a frente dela.

—Hermione, não estou bravo com você, nem com Ginny e Luna—ele colocou uma mexa do cabelo dela, que caia sobre seu rosto, a colocando novamente atrás da orelha dela—Só fiquei surpreso com a noticia!.Mas, pra quando marcou esse encontro?

—Sexta-feira ás oito—disse ainda hesitante, nervosa por aquela aproximação repentina dele, mas principalmente pelo modo estranho que ele a olhava; às vezes ele a observava daquele jeito, ao qual ela não conseguia definir exatamente o que queria dizer, talvez fosse porque sentia tantas sensações diferentes ao mesmo tempo quando ele o fazia...

—Ok Hermione.Irei a esse encontro!—disse segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos,sorrindo charmosamente,o que fez com que seu coração desse saltos—Então,meu anjo que tal vermos aquele filme de terror que comprei?

* * *

**Garagem do edifício St.Matheus,sexta-feira,8:00 da noite**

Aguardava encostado ao carro à chegada de Lisa, ainda incerto de como agir com a mesma.Suspirou profundamente, por que estava ali mesmo? Ah, sim, porque sua melhor amiga decidira bancar o cupido! e ele sabia que aquele seria apenas o primeiro de muitos encontros, Hermione não desistiria até encontrar a tal garota _" se ela prestasse mais atenção ao seu redor seria muito mais fácil,nem teria que procurar muito..."_as divagações do moreno foram interrompidas com a chegada de Lisa.

Harry caminhou até a loira, que estava excepcionalmente elegante, sorrindo charmosamente _"seja o que Merlin quiser!"_

* * *

**Casa de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, 8:15 da noite**

—Da pra parar com isso Hermione?—Luna perguntou a amiga que no momento olhava o relógio, a morena fitou a amiga confusa—Isso o que?

—Olhar a cada 2 minutos que horas são!Por Merlin Hermione não faz nem 20 minutos que o Harry saiu!

—Eu não estou olhando não!— _"e pra sua informação Luna já faz 26 minutos!"_ Hermione completou em pensamento.

—Ok, Mione!Acha que me engana?!sei muito bem que você está contando os minutos desde que Harry saiu.Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que ele irá voltar inteiro!

—Por que acha que estou preocupada?—a loira cobriu o rosto com as mãos

—Oh meu Merlin!Hermione nem vou gastar minha paciência te respondendo!—falou se levantando—Vamos comer!

* * *

**Centro de Londres,10:30 da noite**

A noite estava quente, e a acumulação de pessoas fazia com que o local onde estava se tornasse demasiado abafado, o loiro caminhou até os jardins da bela casa onde no momento acontecia uma grandiosa festa.Observou a extensão do jardim a procurando, chegara a mais de uma hora ao local, mas ainda não havia a visto...será que ela ainda não havia chegado?Impossível!era sempre pontual quando se tratava desse tipo de evento.Será que ela não viria?Draco observou novamente a multidão de pessoas que se estendia pelo local, finalmente a localizou, mas, ela não estava sozinha...

Draco caminhou a passos largos, com as mãos no bolso reforçando sua postura altiva.

—Boa noite Gina!—falou irônico, a ruiva se virou para ele sorrindo charmosamente.

—Olá Draco!Creio que já conheça Josh Campbell—falou com falsa gentileza, queria irritá-lo e sabia que fazendo aquilo conseguiria.

—Boa noite Malfoy!—Josh cumprimentou formalmente estendendo a mão direita para o loiro enquanto mantinha a esquerda no ombro da ruiva, Draco apertou a mão do homem lançando um olhar debochado a Gina.

—Então, Josh como anda o Profeta Diário?

* * *

**10:40 da noite**

—Luna, você acha que esta indo tudo bem entre Harry e Lisa?—Hermione perguntou fingindo indiferença.

—Sabe Mione, se queria vigiar o Harry porque marcou esse bendito encontro, ou melhor, porque não saiu você mesma com ele?

—Oras Luna, você sabe muito bem porque marquei esse encontro!—redargüiu—E eu não saio com o Harry porque...—Parou pensando, por que mesmo não saia com Harry?ah, sim—Não saio com Harry porque ele é meu melhor amigo!— "_e lá vamos nós de novo!"_ pensou Luna.

* * *

**Restaurante Miller's,11:00 da noite**

— Harry Potter, você gosta de gatos?—Lisa perguntou.Harry fez menção em responder, mas, ela já falava—Eu odeio gatos, então se vamos manter um relacionamento sério, terá de se livrar desse gato, você tem um gato não tem?

—Na verdade ela é da...

—Livre-se dele, esses bichos tem doenças, sabia?—a mulher falava sem parar desde que foi buscá-la.Ela já estabelecera inúmeras "RBR's", regras básicas de relacionamentos, como ela chamava.O moreno a fitava incrédulo—Ah, também não suporto cachorros, pássaros, peixes, ah não ser fritos é claro...— _"Preciso ter uma conversa séria com Hermione"_

Gina já estava demasiado irritada, quando Josh foi até o bar.Fitou Draco que ria sorria abertamente, ele estivera conversando sobre política e economia com Josh.

—Pode parar de sorrir Malfoy, se pensa que vai estragar meu encontro está redondamente enganado!—falou entre dentes próxima do loiro.Ele riu dando de ombros.

—Weasley, não tenho culpa se seu namoradinho se interessa mais por política do que por você!

—Olha aqui Draco, se ele se interessa ou não isso não é da sua conta!—falou colocando o dedo indicar no peito do homem, ele segurou suas mãos, sorrindo

—acho que me importa sim, não me agrada nada você ficar saindo com esse idiota!—falou a puxando, fazendo com que ela ficasse "colada" a ele.A beijou, no começo Gina ficou relutante mais logo cedeu ao beijo do loiro, quando o beijo terminou, a ruiva bateu de leve no peito dele—sabia que te odeio Malfoy?—ele sorriu malicioso a beijando novamente—Você sabe que o sentimento é recíproco!—Draco arrastou-a para um lugar onde pudessem aparatar, aquela Weasley podia ser geniosa,convencida,briguenta...mas era a sua Weasley, e não seria um reporterzinho de quinta que a tiraria dele!Logo chegaram ao jardim onde aparataram para longe daquela festa e de Josh.

* * *

**11:30 da Noite **

—Sabe espero que não planeje ter filhos, porque sinceramente, não sei como tantas mulheres tem coragem de engravidar, acabar com o seu corpo em troca de quê?—ela falou, e Harry já havia inúmeras vezes, cogitado lançar em Lisa um feitiço silenciador—Um bando de pirralhos mal –criados, que só sabem gritar e brigar o tempo todo.Só idiotas desejam isso!—ele lançou-lhe um sorrido sem emoção.

—Então, acho que sou um grande idiota Lisa, porque quando me casar pretendo construir uma família!—falou sério.Lisa pareceu considerar a idéia, balançou a cabeça displicentemente e sorriu.

—Sei como é, quer um herdeiro!Até que é viável, levando em conta que podemos mandá-lo há um colégio interno, alguns colégios aceitam crianças a partir de 4 anos, se não me engano, e enquanto ele não for para a escola podemos contratar um babá...

—Pretende criar uma criança assim?—disse descrente.Aquela mulher definitivamente não seria mãe de seus filhos!

—Luna, obrigada por dormir aqui hoje, não sei o que faria sem você!—Hermione falou enquanto entregava a amiga uma xícara de chocolate-quente sentando-se novamente no sofá.

—Provavelmente você estaria agora num restaurante vigiando Harry—falou rindo e recebendo um olhar nada amigável de Hermione—Calminha Mione, só 'to brincando.Eu que agradeço por ter me convidado, se não agora estaria lá em casa condenada a chatice eterna.Aqui eu me divirto muito mais vendo você ter ataques de ciúmes crônicos!—e começou a rir novamente, mas, logo sendo atingida por uma almofada lançada pela morena, que riu vitoriosa.

—Eu não tenho ataque de ciúmes!

—Hermione, quantas vezes vou ter de dizer que essa sua história não convence ninguém?!—Hermione jogou outra almofada, da qual Luna desviou.

—Você esta ficando pior do que a Ginny!—a loira deu de ombros

—Fazer o que?É a convivência!—rindo jogou uma almofada em Hermione, iniciando uma "guerra".

* * *

**Meia-noite e Meia**

Hermione observava a televisão, onde o apresentador do canal de vendas demonstrava as funções de uma geladeira, bocejou sonolenta, Luna a pouco fora se deitar, mas ela preferiu esperar Harry mais um pouco, sabia que só conseguiria dormir quando ele chegasse, e ele estava demorando...talvez devesse seguir o conselho de Luna e ir dormir e parar de se preocupar "Hermione, Harry é adulto sabe se cuidar sozinho!" a amiga dissera, mas por que diabos não conseguia deixar de se preocupar?suspirou cansada _"só espero que ele não demore muito..."_

Ouviu os passos de alguém adentrando a sala.Harry sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá, parecia cansado "_claro que esta cansado, depois de ter passado horas fazendo 'sei-lá-o-que' com Lisa,ele deve estar morto de cansaço!"_ uma voizinha irônica, estranhamente similar a de Gina,se pronunciou na mente de Hermione.Ela balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos.

—Como foi o encontro?—falou fitando-o.

—Bem, digamos que eu prefira cair da minha vassoura a dez metros de altura, a sair novamente com Lisa Carter!—falou, abraçando-a de lado—Não precisava ter me esperado acordada meu anjo!deve estar cansada...

—Um pouco.Harry,vamos a Toca amanhã, não é?

—Acho que o foi sua noite com Luna?

—Foi boa! — disse acomodando a cabeça no peito do moreno, sentindo que o sono começava a dominá-la.

—Que bom que se divertiu—ele disse acariciando-lhe o cabelo—Mas temos que conversar!—ele esperou alguma reação dela—Hermione?!—chamou, como novamente não houve resposta ele fitou a amiga, ela resmungou algo inaudível logo voltando a dormir—Parece que nossa conversa vai ter que ficar para outro dia!—ele a pegou no colo com cuidado a levando até o quarto depositando-a na cama e a cobrindo, sentou-se na cama a observando, sorriu—Fica linda dormindo Hermione!—disse se despedindo com um leve beijo na testa da morena—Boa noite, meu anjo!—Hermione murmurou um "Hum-Hum".Harry se dirigiu a seu quarto, aquela tinha sido uma longa noite,precisava urgentemente dormir!

* * *

**N/A:**_Oi gente!!Então.mais um cap postado,a propósito um dos meus favoritos,eu sei que eu tinha dito que ia postar na segunda..mas,bem eu fiquei ocupada com as provas na escola e acabei me atrasando,mas o importante é que postei!espero que gostem!_

_**Agradecimentos especiais:**_

_**Alanaakasha21:**__Oi,tudo bem?.Que bom que você gostou do ataque da Mi,como dá pra ver nesse capítulo,aquele foi só o primeiro de muitos...espero que você tenha curtido,Bjoss!!_

_**NaNe Curti:**__Oi menina!!Então o que achou desse capitulo?Eu não demorei tanto assim pra postar tanto,né?!eu concordo com você,as vezes a Mione é muito inocente pra compensar a Gina não é nem um pouco!rs Espero que você tenha gostado,Bjoss!_

_Desculpem qualquer erro,Bjoss pra todos e até a próxima!!_


	5. Pesquisa de Campo

_4.Pesquisa de campo_

Abriu os olhos devagar, acostumando-se com a claridade do local. Reconhecendo como o quarto de Draco. Bocejou, espreguiçando-se.

—Aleluia, Gina!—ouviu Malfoy falar se aproximando. O loiro trajava apenas uma toalha, enrolada a cintura, com os cabelos ainda úmidos. Gina o contemplou, observando-o atentamente—Weasley se eu fosse tímido, agora já estaria morto de vergonha!—Draco a fitou com um sorriso malicioso—Sabe Gina, apesar de eu realmente me sentir enaltecido por sua admiração, você não acha melhor agir ao invés de ficar ai pensando?! Que tal repetirmos o que fizemos ontem?—o loiro agora já se encontrava à frente dela á olhando de modo lascivo. Gina que até o momento só o encarava num misto de confusão e interesse recuperou a sanidade sentando-se na cama e puxando o lençol até o pescoço.

—N-Não vai repetir nada! o-o que aconteceu ontem só ocorreu porque eu estava bêbada, e pelo visto você também!

O loiro soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada.

—Chega de brincadeiras Gina, nós sabemos que você, assim como eu, estava bem sóbria ontem!

—C-Claro que estava! Por qual outro motivo eu dormiria com você?

—Porque você me ama? —respondeu em seu costumeiro tom convencido. Gina riu, disfarçando o nervosismo.

—Malfoy, você deveria procurar um daqueles psiquiatras trouxas, esta realmente precisando de ajuda!—Gina falou, numa tentativa de não encarar os olhos cinzentos de Draco, desviou o olhar para o relógio que estava no criado mudo, o relógio marcava onze e quarenta. Arregalando os olhos voltou a fitar o loiro—este relógio não está certo, ou estar?

—É claro que está!Mas não adianta fugir do assunto Ginevra... — "Não posso ficar nem mais um minuto aqui, mamãe me matara se eu chegar atrasada na Toca!".

—Olha Draco, depois conversamos, ta?—falou se enrolando no lençol e começando a pegar suas roupas, que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

—Mas... Aonde diabos você vai Weasley?—o loiro falou atônito pela rápida mudança de comportamento de Gina. Pegando a bolsa numa cadeira próxima a ruiva se despediu:

—Depois nos falamos!

—Mas... —Draco ainda tentou, mas a ruiva já havia desaparatado, observou o lugar aonde ela havia acabado de desapareceu confuso—... Esse lençol é meu!

* * *

_**Tarde de domingo, casa de Harry e Hermione.**_

—Não estou nem um pouco preocupada com essa aposta!—Luna exclamou convicta—Sei que vou ganhar!

—Lunita, não querendo ser estraga prazer, mas é obvio que quem ganhará essa aposta serei eu!—Gina exclamou, e a loira a fitou descrente.

—Depois do que aconteceu entre você e Malfoy no fim-de-semana você ainda tem a cara-de-pau de dizer que vai ganhar essa aposta?—Gina se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ter contado as amigas o episodio com Draco "_Mas como não diria? elas praticamente me azararam pra eu contar o que havia acontecido!"_ — Me poupe Ginny, é uma questão de tempo você e Draco assumirem que estão juntos!

—Nós não estamos juntos!—protestou.

—Então o que diabos vocês estão fazendo?Se encontrando casualmente sempre que possível?—Hermione suspirou, sabia que se permitisse às amigas ficariam naquilo o dia inteiro.

—Deixa pra lá Luna, nós sabemos que é mais fácil eu me tornar professora de adivinhação do que a Gina admitir que amar o Draco!— a ruiva abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas Hermione foi mais rápida—Mas, vamos mudar de assunto—a morena propôs, tinha de aproveitar que Harry havia saído para contar às amigas o novo plano.

—E vamos falar sobre o que?—Luna questionou.

—Bom, eu e o Harry tivemos uma conversa sobre o encontro com Lisa...

—Você quer dizer o fiasco com Lisa!-Gina interrompeu, e Hermione ignorou-a continuando.

—E, ele meio que me disse que não ira a outro com quem quer que seja, se eu não me certificar primeiro se a garota é 'normal', não uma aprendiz de Umbridge—falou se lembrando das palavras do amigo— Então, nós teremos que agir de modo diferente dessa vez!

—E o que você tem em mente?

—Eu pensei em duas coisas: pesquisa de campo e um encontro duplo!

—Pesquisa de campo? Como assim?

—Nada muito "pesado". Vamos observar melhor a selecionada, fazer algumas perguntas por ai, só pra ter mais informações. Pensei que você, Gina, poderia fazer essa parte. E Luna, bem que você e Rony podiam acompanhar o Harry no próximo encontro, como um apoio sabe?—a morena explicou. Luna confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

—Por mim tudo bem. Falarei com o Rony mais tarde, acho que ele vai gostar da idéia!

—Por mim tudo bem, mas—a ruiva fitou Hermione divertida—e você Granger vai fazer o que?Vigiar bem de pertinho o Harry?—Hermione ignorou a brincadeira maliciosa da amiga. Dando de ombros, respondeu:

—Eu vou ajudá-la na pesquisa!

—E quando vamos começar a agir?

—Amanhã mesmo!—sentenciou. O plano não podia fracassar dessa vez, não podia arriscar outro fiasco _"Dessa vez será diferente"_.

* * *

Rachel Parkinson era a próxima na lista, e o alvo das investigações. Hermione e Gina vinham a observando, e fazendo perguntas a varias pessoas sobre ela, sempre muito discretamente, a até o momento todos a descreviam como um pouco tímida, mas muito doce e gentil. "Dentro das expectativas" segundo Hermione. Mas, ela e a ruiva sabiam que não existia melhor fonte de noticias do que Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil. As duas sabiam tudo, sobre todos.

Aproveitando o tempo livre que tinham no momento, apesar da relutância de Hermione em "Consultar fontes tão duvidosas", Gina praticamente arrastando a morena, se encaminhou até a sessão de pesquisas avançadas, _"Muito apropriado"_,onde Lilá e Parvati trabalhavam.

—Olá meninas!—cumprimentou sorridente. Hermione se limitou a dar um aceno de cabeça, não estava gostando nenhum pouco daquela idéia de Gina.

—Olha só! Quem é vivo sempre aparece!—exclamou Parvati, no que Lilá dava um gritinho animado—apesar de vocês terem demorado bastante a aparecer...

—Há quanto tempo garotas—Lilá falou—Pensei que tinham esquecido nós!

—Nem faz tanto tempo assim—Hermione disse, sentando-se numa das cadeiras que Parvati indicava — mas, isso não importa agora. Viemos conversar um pouco! É claro se não estivermos atrapalhando... —falou na esperança de poder deixar o lugar o mais rápido possível, não que não gostasse de Lilá e Parvati, só não aprovava a mania que tinham de falar da vida alheia. E desgostava mais ainda daquele habito das colegas quando ela era o assunto.

—Não estão atrapalhando nada!—Lilá exclamou—me diga Herms, como vão ás coisas?

—Bem, obrigada.

—E o Harry como está?

—Bem, também!—disse devagar. Qualquer coisa que falasse podia virar no dia seguinte a mais nova fofoca do Ministério da Magia.

—E a vida amorosa? Está solteira?

—Sim.—não estava gostando nadinha do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Lilá lhe sorriu matreira.

—Sim, mas Lilá...

—Vocês dois ainda moram juntos, não é?

—Sim, mas...

—Quer dizer; não rola nada entre vocês? Estão sempre tão juntos, e ainda mais sendo solteiros...

—Não há nada entre mim e o Harry, além de amizade!

—Claro, eu nunca disse que havia... Mas a sua reação é bem interessante!—Hermione suspirou. Já podia ver os boatos do dia seguinte. Saindo dali com as informações sobre Rachel ou não, iria matar Gina.

A ruiva também passava por uma torrente de perguntas. Parvati parecia radiante com o interrogatório _"Se elas gostam tanto de entrevistar as pessoas, por que não foram trabalhar como jornalistas? Fariam uma 'ótima' parceria com Rita Skeeter!"_ Gina pensou, enquanto tentava responder as perguntas da outra sem se comprometer.

—Gina, eu sobe que você e Draco Malfoy estão tendo um affair, verdade?

—Claro que não. Quem te disse isso?

—Ah, você sabe um amigo, de uma amiga me disse... Mas, eu soube que vocês estavam juntos numa festa na semana passada, ou isso também não é verdade?!—Parvati, insistiu, Gina nesse momento entendeu porque ela não havia seguido a carreira jornalística, Merlin não permitiria tamanha loucura!

—Er... Sim, estávamos, mas nos não estamos tendo um affair. Só ficamos algumas vezes...

— "Algumas vezes"? Eu não sabia que vocês já haviam saído juntos antes!—a ruiva, amaldiçoou-se mentalmente _"Eu e minha língua grande!"._

—Mas agora já sabe. E você como vai?

—Muito bem! Mas...

—Parvati você conhece Rachel Parkinson que trabalha no meu departamento?—Gina perguntou, aproveitando pra se livrar dos questionamentos de Parvati e conseguir as informações de Rachel.

—Claro. Conheço quase todo mundo aqui no Ministério!

—Que bom. É que eu estava pensando, que apesar de trabalharmos juntas, não sei quase nada sobre ela!—os olhos de Parvati brilharam de alegria.

—Ela não é a pessoa mais interessante do mundo!É educadinha, meiguinha... Em minha opinião: enfadonha! Mas há uns meses aconteceu um "babado" com ela, que nem te conto...

—Vai logo Par, fala pra elas!—Lilá, que milagrosamente havia parado de questionar Hermione para prestar atenção à narração de Parvati, disse—Conte se não eu conto!

—Ok, eu falo!Vocês sabem que eu não gosto de fofocas—Hermione e Gina trocaram um olhar "Imagina se gostasse" – mas, todo mundo ficou sabendo disso. Vamos ao que interessa. A Rachel era noiva de um carinha, Eric Taylor, eles até moravam juntos. Certo dia ele terminou tudo com ela, aparentemente sem motivos. Nem preciso dizer que ela ficou arrasada. Como não acreditou que um relacionamento de taaanto tempo acabasse assim, arranjou o novo endereço dele com um amigo, e foi até lá. Descobriu que ele estava morando com ninguém menos que a melhor amiga dela!—disse num fôlego só.

—E Depois?—Gina quis saber.

—Dizem que "rolou" o maior "barraco", com direito até a briga a moda trouxa!—Lilá disse—Dizem que o tal Eric já estava de caso com a melhor amiga da Rachel a meses!

—Nossa! Eu não fazia idéia—Hermione exclamou. Não esperava uma história daquelas.

—Vocês estão muito mal informadas. Temos tantas coisas pra contar! Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu com Sandra...

—Infelizmente vamos ter que deixar pra outro dia!—Hermione disse, já tinha ouvido o suficiente. Fitou o relógio que havia na parede da sala, era quase hora do almoço. —Olha a hora!Temos que ir, Gina lembra que combinamos de almoçar com Harry e Luna?!

—É verdade, nós combinamos!—Gina concordou.

—Uma pena!Qualquer dia nos faça uma visita, estamos sempre prontas pra uma boa conversa!—Parvati exclamou _"Sem duvida!"_ Hermione pensou, se despedindo e saindo da sala com Gina.

—Eu disse que seria uma boa idéia falar com elas. Arrumamos ótimas informações!—a ruiva disse, enquanto caminhavam até o departamento de aurores.

—Sim, exceto pelo "babado" nada que já não soubéssemos!—a morena falou—mas em troca, nós seremos a noticia de amanhã!

—Mas pelo menos elas não terão nada demais a dizer!—anelou Gina—Mudando de assunto. E então, o que achou?Rachel continua no páreo?

—Ela me parece bem "normal" até agora. Apesar do que disse Lilá e Parvati, acho que talvez ela seja "a garota". E o que você achou?

—Ela parece ser legal. Mas não acho que seja quem procuramos. Você sabe a minha opinião sobre isso!

—Sendo assim, vamos falar com ela e marcar o encontro!E adivinha quem vai falar com ela?!—Hermione disse a fitando sorridente.

—Sem chance Hermione!Por que eu?Não podemos mandar a Luna?—a morena negou com a cabeça.

—É sua vez!

—E por que sempre é minha vez?

—Porque eu e Luna votamos que é sua vez, e a maioria vence!—Hermione falou rindo enquanto Gina ainda resmungava.

* * *

_**N/B:**__ Eu to amando ser a beta dessa fic, número um eu adoro muito essa autora, (Rayssa sua puxa saco) e número dois eu amo o enredo da fic, que é muito perfeita. Mais mudando de assunto, eu amei esse capítulo tava muito perfeito. Agora, me digam o que nessa fic não é perfeito? Eu gostei da cena em que elas foram falar com as F.P (Fofoqueiras de Plantão), coitadas se tivesse um jornal de fofocas no ministério elas seriam a primeira capa no dia seguinte. Antes que minha mente reduzida esqueça... Comentem!!_

_**N/A:**__Oi gente!mais um capitulo postado,a propósito um dos meus favoritos,espero que gostem!_

_**Agradecimentos especiais,como sempre a Alanaakasha21**(ja que vc gosta das brigas do Draco e da Ginny,tem um pouquinho mais nesse cap!)__** e NaNe Curti**(hei,nane vc não vai postar mais nenhuma fic D/HR? eu me diverti muito lendo a ultima que vc postou adoraria ler outra!)__** e a Rayssa Black Malfoy(ou Granger Malfoy) que betou esse capitulo e que passará a betar todos(thanks Ray!)**_

_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo,e vou tentar postar os caps o mais rápido possível para que a fic fique com os mesmo numero de capítulos que esta no outro site!Bem,Bjoss e até a próxima!_


	6. Segundo Encontro:Rachel Parkinson

_**N/A**_: _Gente esse capítulo especialmente contém algumas palavras de baixo calão, nada que vocês já não tenham ouvido (acho), mas que serão necessárias em algumas cenas. Então agora que já estão avisados, espero que aproveitem o capítulo!_

* * *

_**08h05min da noite.**_

Abriu a porta do carro, permitindo que Rachel se acomodasse. Deu a volta no carro retornando ao acento do motorista e colocando o veiculo em movimento.

—Espero que não se incomode de irmos a um restaurante trouxa. É que a impressa não nos deixaria em paz...

—Por mim tudo bem. Também não gosto de gente observando minha vida—Harry sorriu. Até o momento tudo ia bem. Só esperava que a situação continuasse assim.

* * *

_**Casa de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, 08h30min da noite, Sexta-feira.**_

—Gina?

—Hum?

—Sabe, não que eu esteja reclamando da sua companhia pelo contrario, mas...

—Mas o que Hermione?

—Certo, então vou ser direta: Por que você esta aqui ao invés de estar com o Draco em alguma festa? —o rosto da ruiva ruborizou, ajeitando precariamente os cabelos Gina voltou a encarar a amiga.

—Hermione, ao contrario do que você a Di-Lua pensam, eu consigo muito bem sobreviver a um fim-de-semana sem ir a nenhuma festa...

—Correção, eu e Luna achamos que você não sobrevive uma semana sem Draco Malfoy!

—N-Não importa, eu consigo muito bem viver sem nenhuma dessas... Coisas.

—Fala sério Ginny. Essa é a sua nova idéia pra evitar sua paixão pelo Malfoy, evitar ir a locais onde ele possa estar?

—C-Claro que não. Você e Luna tem visto muitos filmes trouxas, isso esta fazendo mal aos cérebros de vocês! —disse tentando parecer o mais séria possível. _"Droga eu devia saber que Hermione descobriria, agora é questão de tempo até Luna também ficar sabendo e minha paz acabar!" _— Será que é tão difícil acreditar que estou aqui por preferir fazer companhia a minha amiga, não por qualquer outro motivo?

—Gina, não me leva mal, mas eu acho que você aproveitou a desculpa pra poder fugir do Draco. Ah, e seu plano não vai funcionar!

—E por que não vai senhorita sabe-tudo Granger? —perguntou, dando-se por vencida.

—Porque você querendo ou não vai encontrar o Malfoy de qualquer jeito no Ministério! —a ruiva levou as mãos ao rosto gemendo baixinho.

—Odeio quando você tem razão Hermione! Tem vinho ai?

* * *

_**08h40min da noite**_

O moreno sorveu mais um gole de vinho. Observou Rachel e Luna que mantinham uma conversa animada, enquanto Rony devorava seu jantar.

O encontro estava indo melhor do que o esperado. Rachel tinha se mostrado uma ótima companhia, inteligente, educada, simpática e um tanto tímida a principio, mas, com o passar do tempo e a companhia sempre divertida de Ron e Luna, havia se descontraído. Harry pensou, agradecendo a Merlin por Rachel não ter o temperamento estranho de Lisa. Devia ter imaginado que Hermione não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

* * *

_**09h30min da noite**_

—Hermione não quer saber que horas são?—Gina perguntou novamente á amiga, que assistia á televisão, supostamente muito compenetrada.

—Não. Obrigada, Gina—respondeu indiferente. A ruiva resmungou baixinho.

—Ok. Já que você não quer saber que são 09h30min e que faz exatamente 1h40min minutos que o Harry saiu de casa, por mim tudo bem!

—Gina!—a morena censurou passando a fitar a amiga.

—Mione!—retrucou "inocentemente".

—Não se faça de desentendida!

—Ah, Mione. Eu sei que você estava morrendo de vontade de me perguntar!

—Não, estava não!—falou—Estava muito bem vendo meu filminho em paz!

—Sério?E posso saber qual é o nome do "seu filminho" maravilhoso?

—É... Ahñ.. É... Eu não lembro o titulo agora, mas...

—E fala de que?

—Fala de... —Hermione lançou um rápido olhar ao televisor—Fala de um homem que... Que perdeu o cachorro!

—Nós vamos continuar nessa ou você vai admitir que esta preocupada com o Harry?—a ruiva perguntou séria encarando-a. A morena soltou um longo suspiro.

—Você acha que vai demorar muito?

* * *

_**10h15min da noite**_

—Eu gostei da garota, parece legal. O que você achou Harry?Vai chamá-la pra sair novamente? —Rony perguntou aproveitando que Luna e Rachel haviam ido ao banheiro.

—Não sei Ron. Gostei dela, mas, ela não é quem eu quero!

—Harry se ficar esperando por Hermione, vai morrer solteiro e provavelmente ainda morando com ela!

—Você tem razão, mas... É complicado. Agora, vamos deixar isso pra lá! As meninas já estão voltando. —Harry respondeu desviando do assunto. Aquele não era momento nem o 'local pra debater com Rony sua vida amorosa.

Luna e Rachel se aproximavam conversando quando a ultima parou abruptamente observando um casal sentado a uma mesa do outro lado do restaurante. Mexendo no cabelo com mãos tremulas Rachel voltou a caminhar, Luna meio incerta a acompanhou.

—Rachel, tudo bem? —a loira questionou quando voltaram à mesa. A morena acenou com a cabeça de modo incerto.

—Com certeza, que já estive melhor!

—Quem era aquele casal? —Luna perguntou a Rachel, logo se arrependo. Hermione e Gina haviam contado-na sobre o rompimento nada amistoso do namoro de Rachel. —Não me diga que eram...

—Infelizmente sim! Acredita que quando me viram tiveram a cara de pau de acenar pra mim, como se fossemos velhos amigos? Acho, eu devia ir até lá e... —parou respirando fundo. Parecia a ponto de explodir a qualquer instante e Luna não a culparia se o fizesse. Ginny, por exemplo, já teria os azarado até á ultima geração sem pensar duas vezes. _"Por que esses dois tinham que aparecer por aqui justo hoje? É muito azar!"_ Luna pensou aflita, observando a expressão de fúria da morena _"isso não é nada bom, nada bom mesmo!"_

Luna trocou um olhar com Rony e Harry preocupada. Há vinte minutos Rachel estava calada e pensativa _"mil e uma maneiras de torturar traidores!"_ Luna pensou tentando decifrar os pensamentos da morena.

—Sabem... —Rachel falou de repente com uma expressão estranha - quando eu penso que pretendia me casar com ele, que podia confiar cegamente nela, me da vontade de... —parou soltando um longo suspiro. Harry percebeu que os olhos dela começavam a se encher de lagrimas e prontamente estendeu o lenço que trazia no bolso interno do paletó. Ela pegou o lenço agradecendo com um aceno. Luna pos a mão no ombro da nova amiga, tentando confortá-la. A loira lançou um olhar aflito a Rony e Harry, que devolveram o olhar sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

—Rach, que tal irmos até o banheiro novamente pra você lavar o rosto, retocar a maquiagem... Isso vai lhe deixar mais calma. —Luna falou gentilmente. A morena concordou. _"É Hermione, você deve ter mesmo uma vocação pra armar encontros bizarros!"_ Harry pensou, observando Luna e Rachel saírem da mesa.

O loiro observou novamente o local, pessoas dançavam e conversavam por toda parte, mas nem sinal dela! Ela não viria. Mas por quê? Certo, aquilo não era exatamente um encontro, mas, estava meio que subentendido que se encontrariam como de costume. Haveria acontecido algo?Ela teria ficado doente? Pouco provável, a vira mais cedo no Ministério e ela parecia muito bem. Talvez tivesse tido algum problema familiar. Não. Provavelmente ela tinha optado por não vir, talvez houvesse encontrado algo mais divertido pra fazer. Apertou o maxilar "Quem ela pensava que era para lhe dar um 'bolo'? E o que estaria fazendo que fosse tão mais importante que ele? E principalmente com quem estaria?" Tomou o ultimo gole de sua bebida largando o copo no balcão do bar, levantando e partindo do lugar. Iria achar Gina e exigir uma ótima explicação, afinal ele era um Malfoy não permitiria que ela o tratasse como um tolo!

* * *

_**10h25min da noite, apartamento de Luna e Gina**_

Tocou de novo a campainha impaciente. Havia chegado há cinco minutos ao apartamento de Gina, mas parecia não haver ninguém em casa. Bateu na porta firmemente. Nada. Desistindo de esperar que alguém o atende-se. Onde mais ela poderia estar? Na casa dos pais? Na casa de Hermione? Decidiu ir até lá, mesmo que Gina não estive no local, Hermione deveria saber onde ela estava. Desaparatou.

* * *

_**10:30 da noite**_

—Senhora! —Hermione observou o elfo surpresa pelo aparecimento repentino da criatura.

—Sim, Dobby? Há algo errado? — perguntou.

—Senhora, o senhor Malfoy está aqui e disse que precisava ver a senhora! — "Senhor Malfoy"? O que Draco poderia querer com ela aquela hora? Lançou um rápido olhar a Gina que a olhava incrédula, provavelmente chegara à mesma conclusão que ela. Obviamente Draco presumira que a ruiva estaria lá e viera procurá-la. Hermione sorriu para o elfo que ainda aguardava.

—Dobby, por favor, diga ao Senhor Malfoy pra subir!

—Sim Senhora! —o elfo respondeu antes de desaparecer.

—Hermione me diga que estamos falando de outro senhor Malfoy!

—Gina a menos que Lucio tenha voltado dos mortos, o que eu acho pouco provável, ele está falando do seu senhor Malfoy!

—Não, não, não! —a ruiva falava andando de um lado pro outro—Ele não devia estar aqui!O que eu faço agora Hermione? Eu... Eu acho que vou me esconder!

—Pare de andar de um lado pro outro já é um começo, e nem pense em fugir agora. Sente e fique quieta que eu já estou ouvindo os passos dele se aproximando! —a morena ralhou. Gina obedeceu sentando e começando a bater o pé insistentemente no chão—E pare com isso!

—Ah Luna, eu devo estar sendo uma péssima companhia essa noite, não é? —Rachel falou com voz chorosa. Luna e ela estavam sentadas num pequeno sofá que ficava no luxuoso banheiro do restaurante conversando.

—Que isso, na sua situação eu acho que estaria no mesmo estado, talvez até pior! —a loira falou—Se sinta a vontade pra desabafar, eu sei que a situação não esta sendo fácil pra você!

—Eu sei que já devia ter superado isso, mas... Eu não consigo, Roger era ou pelo menos eu pensava ser o amor da minha vida, eu simplesmente o adorava e Vanessa, era minha melhor amiga há tantos anos eu sempre confiei nela, sempre fiz tudo que pude por ela!E eles me traíram de tal modo que eu... Não consigo esquecer ou ao menos deixar de sentir raiva!

—Eu não posso dizer que sei como é, mas, posso imaginar e não me parece que seja algo fácil de perdoar mesmo. Mas que tal voltarmos pra mesa? Os meninos já devem estar preocupados. —a outra concordou. As duas saíram do banheiro, porém no meio do caminho Rachel parou novamente, observando o casal do outro lado do recinto.

—Rachel, vamos?

—Quer saber Luna? Eu acho que vou até lá dar um oi!

—Que? Rachel eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

—Eu vou lá sim, se quiser pode vir também, isso vai ser muito bom! —Luna olhou-a perplexa "_Ah, Merlin! Por que foi mesmo que eu concordei com esse plano?"_ Rachel já começava a caminhar em direção a mesa de Roger e Vanessa. Luna correu até os meninos que a olharam sem entender bem o que acontecia.

—Harry, Rony! Acho que vamos ter um problemão!

—Como assim Luna, o que houve? —o moreno questionou.

—Rachel decidiu bater um papinho com Roger e Vanessa, mas eu acho que ela quer fazer bem mais do que conversar! Então vocês vêem? —Rony e Harry trocaram um olhar se levantando—Vamos!

—Só quero dizer antes, que apoios totalmente à idéia de darmos uma surra naquele idiota e Luna e Rachel podem dar conta da garota! —Rony falou enquanto caminhavam.

—Pode ter certeza Ron, todos nos apoiamos!Só que um restaurante trouxa não é o lugar ideal pra fazermos isso!

—Você não passa de um grande filho da puta! —todos ouviram Rachel dizer antes de jogar o conteúdo de uma taça no rosto de Roger. —Ah, vocês chegaram bem na hora da festa! —a morena exclamou quando os viu, não parecendo nem um pouquinho preocupada em estar chamando atenção das pessoas que estavam por perto. —Como podem ver, está super divertido!

Todos olhavam atônitos de Rachel para Roger que encarava a outra como se fosse algum tipo de monstro.

—Sua... Sua... —balbuciou Vanessa apontando o dedo em riste para Rachel. —Mocréia mal-amada! —Rachel já mais alterada do que antes, deu um sonoro tapa em Vanessa.

—É melhor ser mal-amada do que uma vadia nojenta que nem você!

—Caramba, essa foi demais! —Rony comentou. Harry e Luna que ainda estavam chocados demais com a velocidade dos acontecimentos só observavam a cena se desenrolar

—Você não vai fazer nada Roger? —Vanessa guinchou massageando o rosto, olhando feio pra Rachel que parecia esperar a próxima chance de estapeá-la novamente. Roger que até o momento observava a tudo boquiaberto levantou-se desajeitadamente.

—Eu... —gaguejou parecendo pensar no que ia dizer—Rachel é melhor que peça desculpa a Vanessa se não... —disse tentando parecer o mais firme e ameaçador possível, o que só fez com que Rachel soltasse uma sonora gargalhada.

—E o que você vai fazer se eu não pedir? Quer saber eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer aqui.Vamos gente! —Falou levantando-se e começando a caminhar. Roger a segurou de modo nada gentil pelo braço.

—Pensou que ia sair daqui sem receber nada em troca? —Falou apertando-lhe o braço.

—Me solta, idiota! —Rachel gritou.

—Você não manda em mim, não mandava nem quando estávamos juntos!

—Ela falou pra soltar, e é melhor você obedecer! —Harry falou entre dentes.

—Se dá valor à vida cara é melhor o escutar! —Rony reforçou

—Fiquem fora disso, não lhes diz respeito! —Harry e Rony trocaram olhares.

—Se é assim... —e Harry mal havia terminado de falar, Rony já nocauteara Roger!

—Boa noite Draco! —Hermione saldou reprimindo a vontade de rir diante da cara que Gina fizera ao ver o loiro. Ele adentrou o recinto sentando na poltrona que Hermione indicara e lançando um olhar questionador a ruiva.

—Boa noite Hermione! Já deve ter percebido porque vim! —a morena assentiu olhando

Gina, que fitava o teto, muito interessada.

—Acho que sim Malfoy. —Falou em tom divertido—e Ginny não vai dar "oi" pro Draco?

—a ruiva lhe lançou um olhar assassino em resposta—Bem, se me dão licença eu vou lá pra baixo preparar um chá!

—Não precisa ir até lá, chame o Dobby! —Gina falou rápido, Hermione não podia deixá-la com Draco e sabia que se a amiga saísse agora, demoraria indefinidamente na cozinha.

—Ah, Gina sabe que eu não gosto de abusar de Dobby!

—Então, deixa que eu vá!

—Não! —Hermione falou a encarando _"não pense que vai conseguir escapar!"_ — Volto logo! —disse saindo. Gina resmungou baixinho, bela amiga Hermione era! Agora teria que encarar a fera sozinha!

—Então, Weasley, vai continuar fingindo que não me viu ou vai explicar porque não apareceu hoje na Lexus? —Draco perguntou a encarando.

—Eu não me lembro de ter prometido que iria! —se defendeu—Você que presumiu!

—Não vem não Weasley! Que quando eu não fui até o lugar marcado porque estava doente você quase me azarou antes que eu pudesse explicar!

—Mas foi totalmente diferente!

—Gina, pare de enrolar, e responda: por que você não foi?

—Por quê? —Gina começou, pensando numa desculpa convincente, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada convincente, teria que dizer a verdade ou pelo menos parte dela—Eu não fui porque a Mione ia ficar sozinha aqui, decidi vir fazer companhia pra minha melhor amiga!

—Só por isso?

—Só! Foi mal não ter avisado antes. —Respondeu simplesmente. Draco lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

—Ok, eu entendo. Mas já que Hermione esta precisando tanto de companhia, acho que vou ficar aqui até o Potter chegar!

—O que vai acontecer até o Harry chegar? —Questionou Hermione, que acabara de chegar trazendo uma bandeja com o chá.

—Eu estava dizendo que se você não se importar Hermione, eu gostaria de ficar pra lhes fazer companhia!

—Ora Draco, eu adoraria! —a morena falou entregando-lhe uma das xícaras — e tenho certeza que Gina também adoraria, não é Ginny? —Provocou olhando-a, a ruiva lhe lançou outro de seus olhares nada amigáveis.

—Claro que sim, e mesmo que eu não quisesse, faria alguma diferença?A casa é sua mesmo! —resmungou tomando o chá e quase se queimando—Está quente!

—Obvio Ginevra! Isso é chá, não refrigerante!

—Malfoy vai pra...

—Gente eu aluguei um filme ótimo ontem, que tal o vermos agora? —Hermione interveio. Draco acenou vagamente com a cabeça e Gina resmungou algo inaudível que a morena preferiu encarar como um "sim". Sorrindo Hermione caminhou até a estante, sem duvida seria divertido ver Draco e Gina juntos sóbrios.

* * *

_**11h00min da noite**_

—Apesar de tudo até que foi divertido! —Harry disse a Rony enquanto entravam em casa, há minutos atrás haviam deixado Rachel em casa—e tenho que lhe parabenizar pelo soco que deu naquele panaca, o nariz dele deve estar sangrando até agora! —Rony riu.

—Foi um prazer!E mesmo que eu não o tivesse derrubado acho que você o faria, não é? —Harry assentiu rindo, teria o feito se o amigo não tivesse se antecipado.

—Vocês foram muito heróicos e a Rach também me impressionou, Vanessa vai ficar com a marca dos dedos dela no rosto por uma semana! —Luna comentou rindo enquanto subia as escadas. Estava louca pra contar as amigas sobre o encontro sem duvida inesquecível!

Chegando a sala de TV viu uma cena no mínimo inusitada, Gina sentada ao lado de um lado da sala e Draco do outro, enquanto Hermione havia ficado no meio "fogo-cruzado".

—Weasley use a cabeça, é obvio que quem matou Gerry foi o John. Você não esta prestando atenção nenhuma ao filme?

—Claro que estou exatamente por isso sei que quem matou o tonto do Gerry foi a Lindsay! Fala sério Malfoy, você não entende nada de filmes!

—Gente eu acho que ainda é muito cedo pra sabermos quem matou o Gerry, ele pode até nem ter morrido!

—Como assim Hermione? Obvio que ele está e foi a Lindsay quem matou!

—Não Weasley, foi o John!

—Lindsay!

—John!

Luna bateu palmas tentando chamar atenção dos três.

—Alôoooo, eu cheguei! —instantaneamente todos se voltaram para olhá-la — e eu já vi esse filme, os três estão errado foi o Josh quem matou, por ciúmes da Kaitlin!

—Josh? Por causa da Kaitlin?Ah, que sem graça a Lindsay tinha um milhão de motivos melhores pra matar o Gerry!Ah, eu não quero nem ver mais isso!

—Nem eu, tudo apontava pro John, não tem sentido nenhum ser o Josh! —Draco concordou.

—Tenho que concordar que também não estou, mas com animo pra ver! —falou a morena desligando o aparelho—Então, Luna onde estão os meninos?

—Ah, pensei que não ia perguntar!Estão lá embaixo, já devem subir!

—E como foi o encontro?

—Foi sem duvida interessante!

—Interessante?

—Sim, nota 10 em ação e 0 em romance! —Luna falou, sentando entre Gina e Hermione e começando a narrar os acontecimentos do que Luna apelidara de "um encontro memorável", teriam bastante assunto pelo resto da noite...

* * *

_**N/B**__: Bom, só posso dizer que esse capítulo está muito bom... A-M-E-I, completamente! O Draco e a Gina são tão perfeitos juntos (olha que eu nem gosto tanto assim do casal), e a Rachel... Caramba, ela se descontrolou geral... Mais também quem não perderia a linha, neste caso? Só mais uma coisinha COMENTEM!!_

_**N/A:**__Oi gente,dessa vez demorei um pouquinho pra postar mas eu espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo,e vou tentar postar o outro rápido!_

_**Agradecimentos especiais:NaNe Curti,alanaakasha21 e Bela Evans **_(a propósito eu li o sabor do amor e adorei,espero que você atualize logo ela_**)**__obrigada meninas e até a próxima,Bjoss!_


	7. Preparação

**Casa de Harry e Hermione,sábado 1:00 da tarde**

—Vai para a casa das meninas? —o moreno perguntou,observando a amiga que se preparava pra sair.Hermione afirmou com um gesto de cabeça enquanto terminava de arrumar a bolsa

—Vão planejar o meu próximo encontro maravilhoso?Quem vai ser dessa vez?a murta-que-geme ? —falou entre o divertido e preocupado.Ela lhe deu um sorriso amarelo

—Muito engraçado Harry. —disse jogando uma almofada no moreno que desviou sem problemas do objeto rindo—E você vai pra casa do Rony? —ele assentiu

—Ahan,os gêmeos também vão estar lá.Por falar nisso,tenho que ir.

—Eu também.Vamos? —os dois caminharam até o vestíbulo onde poderiam aparatar.

—Mi,que horas pretende voltar?

—Não sei,vou jantar lá,e você e Rony também.

—Vamos?

—Vão,Rony já sabe,a Gina me pediu pra lhe avisar.

—Avisar?você não quis dizer convidar?

—Não.Você sabe como a Gina é,só nos intimou a comparecermos.

—Certo,encontro você mais tarde então—a beijou de leve na bochecha—Tchau!

—Tchau! —e aparataram juntos.

* * *

** Apartamento de Gina e Luna, sábado**

—Gina,pensando bem,você não acha isso meio arriscado?—Luna questionou a amiga.As duas aguardavam a chegada de Hermione.

—Como assim "arriscado" Luna? —a loira a olhou pensativa antes de responder

—Quero dizer,e se nos convencermos a Mione a "liberar" o Harry pra encontrar a Heather e ele acabar interessado na mocréia? —a ruiva riu,mas logo parou percebendo o olhar nada amistoso que a amiga lhe lançava.

—Lu,quais são as chances?todo mundo sabe que o Harry só tem olhos pra Hermione!

—Eu sei Ginny,mas Hermione parece não saber disso!.E se ele decidir que é melhor partir pra outra?e temos que admitir que a Heather pode ser uma nojenta,mas sabe como agradar os homens,ela não vai perder tempo!

—Hum...eu não tinha pensado nisso.Mas só em um ou dois encontros o Harry não pode se apaixonar por ela,pode?ela não é tão boa assim!

—Mas... —a loira começou,porém o som campainha anunciando a chegada de Hermione,levantou-se sinalizando pra Gina que depois terminariam aquela conversa se encaminhou para a porta abrindo-a —Oi Mione!

—Hermione,quer parar de criancice!Heather é a próxima na lista e você querendo ou não Harry vai sair com ela! —Gina disse tentando não rir da amiga que na ultima meia hora tinha arrumado todas as desculpas possíveis para que o encontro não ocorresse.A morena olhou suplicante para Luna em busca de ajuda,a loira sorriu batendo de leve no ombro de Hermione numa cooperação zombeteira.

—Isso não é justo!Porque eu posso mandar o meu Harry para os braços daquela nojenta,por que vocês não mandam Rony ou Malfoy?!

—Porque não!o Harry é solteiro não tem problema ele sair com a Heather,e Hermione o Harry não é seu!

—E-Eu não disse que era!

—Ah disse sim,eu ouvi muito bem!

—'Tá eu posso ter dito,mas falei por falar.E Gina,o Draco também é solteiro porque ele não poderia?

—É Ginny por que não? —Luna apoiou,a ruiva lhe lançou um olhar assassino, a loira só deu de ombros rindo baixinho.

—Porque...ela não faz o tipo dele!

—Mentira!já o vi a olhando de modo "estranho" várias vezes,e acho que ela também tem uma quedinha por ele!

—Como assim você já o viu a "olhando de modo estranho" e não me disse nada,Lovegood?Se aquele oxigenado acha que pode me fazer de tonta está...

—Alôoo Weasley,desde quando Draco Malfoy tem que lhe dar satisfações? —Luna perguntou se segurando pra não rir do repentino ataque de ciúmes da amiga.

—Oras desde...não importa!Não tente mudar de assunto Granger!

—Por que não podemos mudar de assunto?

—Porque não!

—Grande resposta Gina,agora me dê um bom motivo pra não mudarmos! —Luna vendo que as duas iam continuar naquele debate sem sentido resolveu intervir.

—Que tal,falarmos de outro assunto que não envolva os ciúmes irracionais de vocês duas por Draco e Harry?

—Di-Lua!Eu não tenho ciúmes do Malfoy!

—Claro,claro! —concordou zombeteira,sem dar tempo pra que a outra retrucasse completou—Que tal falarmos da nossa aposta?

—Certo Lu!

—O que tem pra falar?já está tudo acertado! —a ruiva retrucou.

—Bem eu estava pensando em mudar algumas coisinhas...

—Tipo..?

—O que quem perder terá de fazer!

—Ah,Luna você ter que mergulhar no lago,não é suficiente?eu não sabia que você gostava de sofrer!

—Não enche Ginny.O que acham da idéia?

—Ótima,no que está pensando?eu já tenho algumas idéias..

—Eu estou fora,ter aulas com aquela desvairada já é castigo demais!

—Ah,Hermione para de ser chata,vamos!vai ser divertido!

—Sem chance!

—Tudo bem já que a medrosa não quer...—a ruiva provocou,Hermione simplesmente ignorou a amiga—O que você propõem Luna?

—'Tá,se você perder ALÉM de ficar sem beber e ir as festas,também vai ter que mergulhar no lago!

—Só isso Luna?ah,você é muito inocente!. —disse a olhando maliciosa—Se você perder,o que acontecerá,além de mergulhar no lago,terá que ficar uma semana sendo minha escrava pessoal e fazer TUDO que eu mandar!

—Fechado.

—Não quero ser chata Mione,mas segunda teremos que falar a Heather!

—Correção a Ginny falará! —a loira completou recebendo um olhar assassino da ruiva

—Não podemos falar Lilá e Parvati primeiro? —_"ela deve estar muito desesperada pra propor isso,muito mesmo!"_Gina pensou trocando um olhar cúmplice com Luna.

—Se você acha melhor,não vejo porque não! —a ruiva sentenciou,Luna concordou com um aceno de cabeça.A morena sorriu aliviada,poderia convencer Harry a não ir,e mesmo se não conseguisse Lilá e Parvati com certeza saberiam de algo que impedisse aquele encontro,pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

* * *

**Casa de Harry e Hermione,Domingo à noite**

—Harry? —a morena chamou,estavam na sala conversando enquanto viam um programa qualquer na televisão.Havia chegado à hora de falar,mais cedo tinham ido à casa dos Weasley para a costumeira confraternização semanal e ela não tinha tido a oportunidade de abordar o amigo e no dia anterior haviam chegado muito tarde.O moreno a olhou esperando que continuasse,ela se afastou um pouco criando coragem—Harry você sairia com a Heather Gray?

—Claro,porque a pergunta?não me diga que ela é a próxima da lista? —Perguntou divertido,trazendo novamente a amiga pra perto de si.

—Por que?

—Como assim,Mi?

—Quais qualidades ela tem que fariam com que você saísse com ela?

—Hum...Ela é bonita,inteligente e apesar de eu não conhecê-la bem,me parece simpática.

—Ah... —a morena suspirou—Mas você não a acha atirada demais?

—Atirada?não,se ela é eu não percebi.

—Mas percebeu que ela é muito fútil,não é?

—Não Hermione,eu...

—Vai dizer que não sabia que ela já saiu com metade do Ministério?

—Metade do Ministério?Hermione que exagero! —o moreno falou surpreso—Afinal,aonde quer chegar com isso?

—Eu só queria saber o você achava dela,curiosidade. —Falou com falsa indiferença,aquilo não estava dando certo,será que se pedisse pra harry que não fosse ao encontro ele concordaria ?_ "Nem pense nisso,se Gina e Luna souberem te azaram até a ultima geração!" _a voizinha que se assemelhava muito com a de Gina disse,ela balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos,definitivamente estava passando tempo demais com Gina e Luna,despertou de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de Harry.

—Hermione,ela é a próxima da lista não é? —ela suspirou assentindo.

—Você quer sair com ela,não quer? —ele pensou um pouco antes de responder.

—Sim,ela parece ser legal. —o moreno lhe segurou o queixo com delicadeza a forçando a fitá-lo —Mas,você não quer que eu vá,quer?

—Eu...

—Você?

—Eu... —desviou o olhar—acho que se é o que quer,você deve ir! —falou devagar,talvez as amigas estivessem certas e Heather fosse a escolhida de Harry,não podia impedi-lo por mais que quisesse fazê-lo.

—Tem certeza?

—Sim...

—Quer saber de uma coisa?se tivesse que escolher entre você e ela,eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de te escolher querida. —Hermione riu.

—Muito galante Potter!

—Estou falando sério Hermione,se não fosse minha melhor amiga eu já a teria chamado pra sair a muito tempo! —Disse a olhando profundamente,ela prendeu a respiração,quando ele a olhava daquele jeito sentia seu coração pular acelerado,ele aproximou seus rostos e ela fechou os olhos esperando que ele a beija-se,sentiu uma sensação de perda horrível quando ele beijou-lhe a testa se afastando em seguida com um rápido boa noite.

—E o que você pensou que ele faria? —murmurou consigo mesma.Esperara mesmo que Harry,seu melhor amigo,a beija-se não platonicamente?O que estava acontecendo com ela?balançou a cabeça,não tinha motivos pra se sentir triste e rejeitada,afinal seria _horrível _se ele a tivesse realmente beijado,não é?Então por que seu coração dizia que seria a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer?suspirou cansada,precisa ir dormir,aquilo devia ser sono,quando acordasse na manhã seguinte tudo teria passado,tinha que passar!

* * *

**N/A:**_Olá meninas,essa capitulo veio bem rápido porque como eu já disse,vou tentar deixar a fic com o mesmo numero de capítulos aqui e no outro site,então postando esse só faltara um capitulo para igualarmos!__Espero que gostem do capitulo (sinceramente eu não gosto muito dele)._

_**Agradecimentos especiais: Menina1991**__ espero que tenha gostado e que continue acompanhando a fic.Bjoss.__**Bela Evans Potter**__ eu li ontem o novo capitulo de o "sabor do amor" mas aquele final foi muita maldade,hein?espero que você goste desse capitulo,bjos__**Alanaakashi **__Oi,então o que achou desse cap?não teve muito D/G mas no próximo tem uma surpresinha rs Bjos_

_Obrigada a todas,Bjoss e até a próxima!_


	8. Heather Gray

_**N/A:**__Bem capitulo agora já devidamente betado por Rayssa(obrigada Ray) e tb quero dar os parabéns pra ela e dizer q o próximo capitulo vai ser especialmente pra ela!bem,agora vamos ao capitulo_

* * *

**8.Heather Gray **

_**9:00 da noite, sábado**_

Aquilo era estranho, estranho exatamente por aquele encontro estar sendo completamente normal até o momento, melhor até do que a maioria dos encontros que já tivera. Heather era linda e agradável. Ele a observou cuidadosamente, esperando algo de anormal acontecer, no entanto tudo parecia perfeito... Será que Hermione havia acertado dessa vez?

* * *

—Hermione, desista! Se você não "tirar" desse maldito canal de vendas juro que te azaro! —a morena que até o momento permanecia alheia a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor, sobressaltou-se com o ataque repentino da amiga.

—Ahñ? O que foi Luna? —a loira a fitou seria.

—Fala sério Granger!Você acha mesmo que me engana? Ou pensa que não sei que você só pôs nesse canal porque ele mostra as horas e assim você evita que ralhe com você por ficar olhando o relógio a cada 5 minutos?!

—Ok, Di-Lua pra sua informação estou assistindo esse canal porque ele tem ótimas ofertas e preciso comprar um... uma coisa, algum problema com isso?

—Hermione querida, essa técnica não funciona comigo, a Gina a usa todo dia e não adianta e olha que ela é bem melhor nisso! —Hermione suspirou.

—Ok, talvez eu esteja um pouquinho preocupada com o Harry...

—Um pouco?

—'Tá, muito. Mas o que eu posso fazer se ele está junto com aquela... garota?!Tenho certeza que ela vai aprontar!

—Mi, você não acha que esta exagerando?

—_Exagerando_? Ela é uma cobra e com certeza vai tentar dar o bote. E a culpa é sua! Se você e Gina não tivessem me obrigado a permitir que o Harry fosse nesse maldito encontro...

—Permitir? Desde quando você manda nele? —a morena ignorou a fala da amiga.

—Pensando bem, poderia ligar pra ele e pedir que ele voltasse urgentemente... ou talvez eu devesse ir até lá vigiar..não vou deixar aquela nojenta "pegar" o meu Harry!—Luna observou a amiga que andava de um lado para o outro falando sem parar, a loira riu, Hermione sempre era hilária quando estava com ciúmes, mas hoje estava mais engraçada do que nunca. Olhou o relógio, Harry havia saído a apenas 30 minutos e Hermione já estava naquele estado _"tomara que ela não 'pire' até ele voltar!"_ pensou voltando a observar a amiga que se sentara e abraçava uma almofada resmungando coisas incompreensíveis, Luna de repente deu por falta de algo ou melhor de alguém... Onde diabos Gina havia se metido?

* * *

_**Casa de Draco**_

Estavam na varanda admirando a noite em silêncio, o que era estranho quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley.

—Então Weasley, quer dizer que finalmente admitiu que me ama?—disse lançando-lhe o seu melhor sorriso debochado, que normalmente a fazia "agarrá-lo" sem pensar duas vezes, mas naquela noite seria diferente, ela não cairia nos braços dele como uma tola, não era uma adolescente boba.

—Malfoy, eu nunca vou admitir que te amo, pois não te amo, eu nem gosto de você!

—falou revirando os olhos e tentando parecer o mais convincente possível, o loiro fitou-a calado _"Parece que dessa vez consegui!"_, no entanto Draco começou a gargalhar com vontade, "_ou não!"_, a ruiva lhe lançou um olhar ferino, batendo de leve no loiro—Não tem graça! Eu estou falando sério!

—Claro, claro... —disse recuperando o fôlego—Se você não gosta de mim por que veio aqui mesmo?

—Eu ah... Porque eu sou uma pessoa boa e decidi fazer a bondade de lhe fazer companhia hoje!

—Ok, mas agora falando sério, você não acha que esta na hora de pararmos com essa brincadeirinha, Gina? —sentenciou sério.

—P-Parar?

—É, parar. Há mais de um ano estamos nisso, acho que precisamos definir nosso... relacionamento.

—Ahñ...Eu..Eu acho que...

—Gina, não fuja do assunto! Você sempre faz isso .Agora vamos esclarecer isso de uma vez, então quer admitir pra todos que estamos juntos ou acabar tudo? —Gina olhou-o atordoada, ele a fitava sério, sem o natural ar debochado. Sabia que um dia teriam que resolver aquela situação,só não esperava que fosse logo agora..._ "Oh Merlin!"_

—Draco, eu...eu..Preciso ir! Até mais, depois eu te ligo ou você me liga ou... —disse caminhando rapidamente em direção a sala, Malfoy a segurou pelo braço a fazendo encará-lo.

—E eu posso saber aonde a senhorita vai com tanta pressa? —o loiro falou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas a fitando zombeteiro _"Mas que droga, ele não podia dizer simplesmente 'tchau'? E depois nós conversaríamos... ou melhor, esquecermos isso!"_

—Eu...eu tenho pra casa da Mione! —disse triunfante, havia esquecido que marcara de encontrar a amigas, amigas estas que deviam estar querendo matá-la pelo _pequeno_ atraso, mas prefiria enfrentar a irá de Luna e Hermione a Draco—Então, é melhor eu ir logo, as meninas já devem estar preocupadas..

—Sem problemas, nós vamos agora mesmo!

—Como assim "nós"?

—"Nós", eu e você, querida. Assim já damos as boas novas às garotas—Sentenciou sorrindo, a ruiva gemeu baixinho enquanto Draco a conduzia até a saída, pelo visto daquela vez não haveria escapatória.

* * *

—Eu soube que seus pais moram em Nova York.

—Sim, meu pai trabalhava no Ministério de lá, e quando se aposentou decidiu ficar, mas sempre que eles podem vem visitar a mim e a Charles—falou com um sorriso terno demonstrando a afeição que sentia pela família, o moreno também sorriu, tudo estava sendo perfeito. Observou a morena sua frente, o cabelo negro, liso e longo, o belo rosto adornado por lindos olhos azuis, juntamente com a simpatia e inteligência a tornava o _conjunto_ perfeito, Heather agradaria até mesmo o mais exigente dos homens, sem duvida. _"Mas não é Hermione"_ balançou a cabeça afastando aquele pensamento inconveniente, tinha que desistir de uma vez por todas da amiga. Via em Heather a chance perfeita, afinal não costuma se dizer que só um amor para se esquecer outro?

* * *

—Ginevra,sua tratante pensei que não viria mais! —Luna falou ao ver que Gina adentrava o recinto, seguida de Hermione—Sabe quando você marca com alguém... Malfoy?

—Oi, pra você também Lovegood! —falou sentando-se no sofá junto com Gina, a ruiva parecia nervosa, Luna trocou um olhar cúmplice com Hermione.

—Você demorou Ginny, teve algum contratempo? —a morena perguntou _inocentemente_.

—Eu...ahñ...

—Conte pra elas a novidade Gina! —Draco disse sorrindo e a ruiva teve que se conter para não azará-lo.

—Que novidades? —disse o loiro lhe lançou um olhar inquisidor.

—Se você não contar eu conto! —ela o olhou derrotada, suspirou—Eu...eu e o Malfoy...nós meio que... —falou fitando os sapatos.

—Gina!

—'Tá bom, 'tá bom. Eu e o Draco estamos oficialmente juntos! Pronto, falei! —Hermione e Luna fitaram o casal e depois se olharam explodindo em gargalhadas. A ruiva fitou as amigas que já estavam vermelhas de tanto rir. —Há-há-há muito engraçado!

—Hilário! —Luna disse ainda rindo,Gina cruzou os braços ouvindo uma leve risada ao seu lado,não podia acreditar até Malfoy estava rindo,ela bateu no braço dele.

—Fique quieto seu loiro de farmácia!e vocês duas também,não tem graça nenhuma!

—Claro que tem ou você ainda não pensou na sua situação? Ou você não se lembra que temos uma aposta?—Hermione disse recuperando o fôlego, a ruiva levou as mãos ao rosto, havia esquecido daquele _pequeno_ detalhe _"Oh,droga!"_

—Que aposta? —o loiro questionou; o que fez Hermione e Luna voltarem a rir.

—Digamos que alguém terá que ficar sem ir à festa por um tempinho e nem passar perto de qualquer bebida... —a morena começou.

—E o melhor, vai ter de mergulhar no lago em pleno inverno e nua! —a loira completou. Gina lançou um olhar assassino às amigas que sorriram em resposta.

* * *

—Eu ouvir dizer que você saiu com Lisa Carter...

—É, digamos que eu tive essa _honra!_ —falou, sem conseguir evitar o tom irônico, a morena riu.

—Se conheço Lisa bem, deve ter sido inesquecível.

—Você não faz idéia! —concordou rindo.

—Sabe, ela pode ser meio... bem, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa—Harry a olhou descrente, mas não pôde dizer nada pois o garçom havia chegado.

* * *

_**11h30min da noite**_

—Vejo vocês amanhã na Toca, certo? —Gina disse.

—Claro, você e Draco irão juntos, não é? —a ruiva assentiu sem muita animação, não queria nem pensar na reação da família, ia virar a piada do ano com certeza. Abraçou as amigas e aparatou juntamente com Malfoy.

—Amanhã vai ser muito divertido! —Luna disse sorrindo

—Isso se a Gina não der um jeito de escapar.

—Mas dessa vez eu acho que ela não consegue, o Draco está determinado.

—É verdade. Acho que em breve Ginevra Weasley vai se tornar Ginevra Malfoy! —as duas riram. A morena fitou o relógio que usava.

—Lu, você não acha que o Harry já deveria ter voltado? Quer dizer ele saiu a bastante tempo, será que...

—Mione, eu tenho certeza que está tudo bem, chega de neurose.

—Eu não sou neurótica!

—Claro que não!

—Eu...Eu nem vou falar nada pra você!

* * *

_**00h20min **_

—Foi uma ótima noite, obrigada. —Heather disse. Estavam parados na porta de entrada da casa dela, o moreno lhe sorriu galante.

—Sem duvida, espero que a repitamos...

—Claro, quando quiser!

—Então, acho que agora é "Boa Noite", não é?

—Eu acho que sim...

—Bem, então é melhor nos despedimos da maneira certa... —Falou devagar, próximo ao rosto dela—Você não acha? —antes que ela pudesse responder, a beijou e ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

—Mi, já está taaarde, é melhor irmos dormir—Luna falou entre bocejos, a loira estava deitada no sofá de frente para a amiga, Draco e Gina já haviam ido embora há algum tempo.

—Eu sei Lu, mas eu estou preocupada com o Harry - falou encarando a amiga.

—Hermione, é só um encontro, não tem porque se preocupar!

—Mas... Eu estou com um mau pressentimento Luna, eu sei que é loucura mas... —a loira sentou ao seu lado abraçando a amiga.

—Eu sei Mi, mas você nunca foi muito boa em adivinhação, nem nada relacionado,então você deve estar errada! —Falou zombeteira, recebendo um olhar reprovador da morena—Sério Hermione, não precisar ficar preocupada, logo o Harry estará de volta são e salvo, tenho certeza!Agora, vamos dormir que eu 'to morrendo de sono! —Hermione assentiu desligando a televisão e seguindo a amiga aos quartos, Luna devia estar certa,Harry não passaria a noite fora, _longe dela_, ou não?

* * *

—Bem, agora sim, Boa noite! —falou depois do beijo.

—Boa noite... —ela disse, ele lhe beijou novamente de leve, começando a descer os degraus da casa—Harry! —o moreno se virou voltando a fitá-la.

—Sim?

—Ahñ... Você não gostaria de ficar?

* * *

_**N/A:**__Oi meninas,bem atualização rápida dessa vez.agora a fic ta com o mesmo numero de capítulos aqui e no outro site,espero que gostem do capitulo e da Heather..Eu particularmente a adoro ._

_**Agradecimentos especiais:**__**Nane Curti**__(então o q achou da Heather?espero q tenha gostado do cap,Bjoss)__**,Menina1991 **__(ah,Hermione não é ciumenta não,só um "pouco" protetora rsrsespero q tenha gostado do cap,bjo)__**,Bela Evans Potter**__ (o Harry simpatizou com a Heather mas nem teria como não,ela é um anjo não?rsrs to esperando o cap de "o sabor do amor",Bjoss)s__** e Bia**__ (eu seu comentário lá no F&B,que bom q vc esta gostando fico muito feliz,espero q continue acompanhando,Bjoos)_

_Obrigada a todos quem lêem,Bjoss e até a próxima!_


	9. Novos Planos

**_Obs:Gente,o capitulo não ta betado posto depois o corrigido!_**

* * *

_**9.Novos planos**_

_** Casa de Harry e Hermione,manhã de domingo**_

—Hermione?! —ouviu alguém chamá-la, ou melhor, ouviu Harry chamá-la.Ignorou, sua mente deviam estar lhe pregando peças,tentara,em vão,dormir a noite toda.E, agora que finalmente começara a cochilar, começava a ouvir coisas, aquilo não era justo, Definitivamente!

—Eu quero dormir, droga! —resmungou.

—Ok, Granger!.Eu só queria chamá-la para tomar o café da manhã, mas vejo que está de péssimo humor... —a morena abriu os olhos para fitar o amigo, ele estava ali mesmo, não tinha sido uma brincadeira de seus ouvidos cansados.Harry a observava divertido sentado na beira na cama, sem pensar duas vezes Hermione o abraçou forte.

—Graças a Merlin você voltou! —exclamou ainda o abraçando, ouviu-o rir antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido —Ah, querida você sabe que sempre volto pra você! —ela sentiu um arrepio e tratou de se afastar.Observou-o com cuidado em busca de algum sinal que indicasse que Heather "dera o bote" no _seu_ Harry, quando não encontrou nada sorriu satisfeita _"afinal, aquela megera não conseguiu!"._

—Terminou a inspeção? —o moreno disse divertido—Garanto que estou inteiro, mas não me importo se você quiser checar mais de perto... —disse lhe sorrindo de modo lascivo e se aproximando,ele a olhava de um modo tão _estranho..._se não conhecesse Harry há tanto tempo juraria que ele estava flertando descaradamente com ela!,retesou-se,lembrando que ele acabara de vir dos braços de Heather e uma raiva insana tomou conta de si

—Assim como a Heather fez?Que foi,não foi tão bom quanto esperava? —falou sarcástica, o moreno a olhou confuso.

—Hermione o que...

—Oras, não se faça de desentendido Harry Potter, acha que eu sou idiota?Quer saber, já que você e a megera se deram tão bem por que você não volta pra lá?! —Harry observou a amiga que o encarava de modo acusador,controlando a vontade de rir,por Merlin nuca pensara que veria Hermione o atacando desse modo por puro ciúme!

—Mione,querida eu me diverti sim com a Heather mas não do modo como você pensa,jantamos,conversarmos,e eu a levei pra casa..

—E aproveitou para conhecer a decoração do quarto dela!

—Não!,eu me despedi e voltei pra casa,sabe,eu não queria deixá-la preocupada,mas talvez tivesse sido melhor eu ter ficado por lá,ai você realmente teria porque me atacar,não?

—Você voltou por minha causa,mesmo?

—Sim...

—Ah,Harry! —e tornou a abraçá-lo _"é parece que ganhamos dessa vez,então trate de agarrá-lo logo!"_ a vozinha,aquela que se parecia muita com a de Gina, em sua cabeça ecoou ela balançou a cabeça,não tinha tempo pra discutir com sigo mesma,não quando tinha Harry junto consigo e _somente_ pra ela.

* * *

_**Casa de draco,10:00 da manhã**_

Tomou mais um gole do café, olhando de esgueira draco que comia com calma quando seus olhares se cruzarão teve certeza de que ele ainda estava firme naquela idéia de "oficializar" o namoro, se mexeu na cadeira se sentindo desconfortável,a idéia de encarar toda a família não lhe parecia muito agradável no momento.

—Ginevra, nem ainda fazer essa cara,nós vamos e pronto! —o loiro falou sorrindo,ela lançou um olhar assassino que só fez com que o sorriso dele se alargasse—Ah,e só pra constar se fingir de doente também não vai funcionar

—Eu nem pensei nisso! —mentiu,droga estava ficando sem opções de fuga,para falar a verdade,não conseguia ver nenhuma.

—Claro que não... —a ruiva cruzou os braços irritada,mas logo mudou de postura,talvez conseguisse dissuadi-lo se usasse a técnica certa.Levantou caminhando até ele e sentando-se confortavelmente no colo do loiro,passando os barcos pelo pescoço dele e fitando-o do modo mais doce que conseguiu.

—Draco,amor,você não acha que estamos bem desse modo?quer dizer,não acha que é mais emocionante e divertido assim?se namorarmos logo vamos cair na rotina e eu não gostaria disso e creio que você também... —ele lhe sorriu e a beijou_"Vejo que não perdi o jeito...no final eu que mando nessa relação!"_ pensou convencida,quando finalmente o beijo terminou o casal sorriu,só que não exatamente pelo mesmo motivo,Malfoy a abraçou sussurrando em seu ouvido:

—Boa tentativa Gina, agora vá se aprontar pra irmos! —ela o olhou brava dando um leve tapa no braço dele e se levantando.Ela bufou irritada e saiu resmungando algo como "Loiro oxigenado idiota!"

—Também te amo, Weasley! —Draco falou rindo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Casa dos Weasley**_

Havia uma certa expectativa no ar,afinal não era todo dia que um Malfoy viria a Toca para oficializar um relacionamento com uma Weasley.Na verdade,os gêmeos tinham até feito uma aposta,enquanto George achava que Draco iria "amarelar" e desistiria de vir,já Fred apostava que Gina iria dar um jeito de impedir o encontro com a família,Rony que também participava da brincadeira,havia apostado na determinação de Malfoy ,Luna tinha lhe contado do encontro que tivera com os dois na noite anterior,então estava confiante.

Quando finalmente Draco e Gina chegaram,um silencio estranho tomou conta do lugar,Malfoy ostentava um meio sorriso e tentava aparentar segurança,já a ruiva tinha um ar resignado e apresentava um tonalidade levemente avermelhada,ninguém sabia exatamente se era de raiva ou de vergonha,provavelmente os dois.

A senhora Weasley quebrou o clima,indo abraçar a filha enquanto lhe dava uma bronca por chegar atrasada,de novo.Cumprimentou o loiro calorosamente,Draco retribuiu um pouco surpreso.Logo todos começaram a conversar normalmente e os recém chegados se acomodaram devidamente.

—Então Gina,quer dizer que o plano de se fingir de doente não "colou" dessa vez? —Hermione perguntou,fazendo com que Luna,Harry,Rony e Draco rissem,Gina lançou-lhe um olhar nem um pouco amigável e ficou vermelha novamente.

—Bem que ela tentou,e até tentou outras coisas... —Malfoy disse com um meio sorriso,se Gina já estava vermelha,agora estava com uma coloração realmente interessante.

—Hoje por acaso é o dia oficial de amolar a Gina e eu não 'to sabendo? —falou e antes que lhe dessem mais uma das respostas _engraçadinhas_,mudou de assunto—Que tal falarmos do seu encontro com a Heather,Harry? —viu Hermione parar de rir,e trocou um olhar com a amiga _"Vingança,Granger"_,a morena deu de ombros fingindo indiferença e Luna riu de leve observando as outras.

—Ah ,foi... —Harry começou hesitante,depois da reação de Hermione mais cedo,ele tentava não tocar no assunto—Bom.

—Só bom? —Rony disse incrédulo—Fala sério,você não sai com uma gata como a Heather e depois diz que foi _só_ bom deve ser no mínimo... —Luna lhe lançou um olhar frio e o ruivo sorriu sem graça—Claro,que nada comparado a sair com você,minha princesa! —ele completou atrapalhado.

—Sei... —a loira,tentando não rir da cara do namorado.

—Bem,voltando ao assunto,você vai continuar saindo com a vadi...quer dizer,a Heather? —Hermione perguntou,não conseguindo disfarçar o interesse.

—Ahñ...eu acho...acho que sim,Mione.

—Mas ela é uma vadi...

—Que bom,Harry,vocês fazem um belo casal! —Gina disse,recebendo um olhar pasmo das amigas—Luna,podemos conversar um minutinho? —a loira acenou positivamente,seguindo a amiga.

—Gina,o que está acontecendo com você?Ficar incentivando o Harry com aquela...a Heather,quer que a Hermione enfarte?! —a loira falou rápido.

—Calma Luna,e fale mais baixo!.Eu tenho um plano,e se as coisas saírem do jeito que eu planejo,Hermione e Harry ficaram juntos e a Heather levara uma bela lição.

—O quê?Como exatamente você pretende fazer isso?

—Bem,não teremos que fazer nada..

—Nada?Como assim nada?Definitivamente,você pirou Ginny!

—Dá pra ficar quieta e escutar Di-Lua? —disse exasperada,Luna assentiu impaciente—Escute,nós temos que apoiar esse namorico do Harry,porque assim a Hermione vai começar a sentir que esta perdendo o Harry e logo vai perceber que o ama,ai ela se declara pra ele,ele dão fora na Heather,e Harry vivem felizes pra sempre!.O que acha?

—Não sei,não Gina...e se isso não funcionar?Podemos acabar ajudando a Heather a virar a mais nova Sra.Potter!

—Vai ar certo,Luna!

—Mas e se não der? —insistiu.

—Bem,aí nos damos um jeito,sempre damos,não é?

—É,sempre damos... —falou observando Harry e Hermione que conversavam,eles formavam um casal tão bonito e ela queria ajudar,voltou a fitar Gina que parecia pensar o mesmo—Ok,só espero que dessa vez de certo!

* * *

_**N/A:**Oi gente,ta eu sei q vcs devem ta querendo me matar por causa desse capitulo...bizarro,masss ele é necessário e eu prometo que o próximo será melhor (to parecendo candidata em época de eleição,não?)_

_**Agradecimentos especiais para:**_

**arthurcadarn:**_Que bom que gostou,e desculpa a demora,então espero que goste desse tb,Bjoss!_

_**Nane Curti:**Ah,a Gina é uma sortuda mesmo rsrs ,desculpa a demora,espero que goste,estou esperando a continuação de "Sonhos ou Pesadelos",amei a fic mesmo,Bjoss!_

_**Alanaakasha21:**Oi,que bom que gostou,esse foi um dos meus cps favoritos de escrever,espero que goste desse tb,Bjoss!_

_**Claudia Malfoy:**Huahsuah,a que bom que vc gostou da Heather,era essa a inteção,espero que tenha curtido esse cap tb,Bjoss!_

_Ah,e gente como eu percebi que todo mundo "amou" a nossa querida heather,que talç vcs me daram sugestões do fim que ela deve ter..sejam bonzinhos!rsrs_

_Bjoss e até a próxima!_


	10. Espionagem ? !

_**10.Espionagem?!**_

_**N/A:**__Só pra avisar que o cap ainda não ta postado,tive uns probleminhas pra falar com minha beta,mas assim que der posto o corrigido,boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Quinta-feira,12:00**_

Hermione conversava com Gina e Luna,enquanto aguardavam o chagando do almoço,estavam em um restaurante próximo ao Ministério.

—Chegou que NÃO estava faltando! —Gina,anunciou apostando com a cabeça Heather que caminhava na direção delas.

—Olá,meninas! —disse sorrindo afetadamente e se sentando,sem pedir permissão, junto a elas.

—Oi,Gray! —Hermione saudou a contragosto,as amigas se limitaram a acenar sem muita vontade.

—Ah,Weasley,eu ouvi dizer que você esta namorando Draco Malfoy,verdade?

—Sim... —Heather acenou displicentemente

—Eu sempre desconfiei que ele tivesse mau gosto para mulheres,agora vejo que estava certa.Mas quem sabe um dia ele acerta, não é?! —disse com uma risadinha debochada.Luna segurou o braço da ruiva, tentando acalmá-la, Gina estava vermelha de raiva.

Heather lançou um olhar a loira a analisando, e como se não a julgasse digna de um de seus comentários "lisonjeiros", virou-se para Hermione.

—E você Granger, como se sente?

—Como me sinto sobre o que,Gray? —perguntou devagar,sabia que a outra estava ali especialmente para irritá-la,e não permitiria que ela levasse a melhor.

—Oras,sobre o fato de que logo você perdera o Harry...pra mim.Não que isso seja uma surpresa,afinal que homem em sã consciência preferiria ficar "brincando de casinha" com você,quando pode ter a mim?! —finalizou com um sorriso superior.

—Ah,sua vadia de quinta,quem você pensa que é ? —Gina esbravejou,tentando avançar sobre Heather,e sendo contida precariamente por Luna.

—Eu sou...

—Você não é ninguém com quem valha a pena gastar nosso tempo.Então,Gray faça um favor a todos e saia daqui! —Hermione declarou séria,lançando um olhar gélido a outra morena que levantou a contragosto

—Como se eu precisasse da companhia de gentinha como vocês! —declarou saindo,a passos duros.

—Vocês deviam ter me deixado azarar aquela biscate! —a ruiva protestou.

—Não vale a pena sujar as mãos com ela! —Luna falou.

—Exatamente,Lu! —Hermione concordou.

—Bem,da próxima vez que ela vier falar besteira,eu juro que a azaro e nem me importo em sujar as mãos,depois as lavo! —Gina disse,fazendo com que as amigas rissem.

* * *

_**Casa de Hermione e Harry,noite de sexta-feira**_

—Não sei, Gina, mas acho que esse seu planinho não esta dando muito certo não!—Luna sussurrou para a amiga, as duas conversavam baixinho enquanto Hermione "assistia" televisão—Olha a cara da Hermione, ela parece estar planejando algo...maléfico! —disse, fitando a morena, a mesma estava quieta, parecendo muito compenetrada em algo.

—Oras, Luna é a Hermione, ela não seria capaz de fazer nada de mal, nem mesmo pra biscate da Heather, apesar disso não ser uma idéia tão má! —falou, sorrindo levemente ao imaginar a amiga azarando Heather, a loira a cortou nervosa.

—Preste atenção, você parece não ter percebido, mas a Heather, já esta achando que ganhou o jogo, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia apoiarmos esses encontros, e se a mocréia conseguir fazer com que ele se interesse de verdade por ela?O que vamos fazer?Hermione ficaria arrasada, e seriamos obrigadas a conviver pro resto de nossas vidas com a megera!

—Quer parar de pensar negativo?!O plano vai dar certo, logo Mione percebe o que esta perdendo, bota a biscate pra correr e somos felizes para sempre! —Luna a fitou desconfiada, não estava gostando nada daquilo.Por que as amigas viviam se metendo, e a levando junto, nesse tipo de confusão?

—Garotas? —a morena chamou,assustando as amigas,tinha uma expressão estranhamente alegre—Eu tive uma grande idéia!

—Teve? —a ruiva falou receosa, será que Hermione estava planejando matar a megera?Não, que achasse uma má idéia,mas não queria ver a amiga ir parar em Azkaban.

—Sim...Eu vou até o restaurante ver se esta tudo ok.

—Como assim "ver se esta tudo ok"?Você quer ir espionar o encontro do Harry? —Luna falou perplexa, trocou um olhar com Gina _"Eu não disse?!"_,a ruiva deu de ombros,atônita.

—Ah, não me olhem desse jeito, só quero garantir que ele esta bem! Então, vocês vão comigo ou não? —declarou firme.

Merlin, aquilo era loucura, definitivamente!

* * *

_**10:00 da noite,restaurante**_

O moreno passou a mão no cabelo,observando o local,aproveitando que a acompanhante fora ao banheiro,inspecionou tudo do melhor jeito que conseguiu,mas não viu nada de anormal,há alguns minutos que vinha tendo a impressão de que estava sendo observado,se Voldemort ainda estivesse vivo,ele juraria que aquilo era uma armadilha feita por comensais,mas como esse não era o caso,graças a Merlin,ele não conseguia entender quem poderia estar o observando.

Ponderou,tentando achar uma boa resposta,talvez fosse algum repórter tentando achar uma boa matéria..Balançou a cabeça,não poderia ser,os jornais a muito,haviam "esquecido" dele,e agora davam importância as novas estrelas do mundo bruxo.

Vendo,que Heather tornava a se aproximar,ensaiou um sorriso,tentando esquecer aquela incomoda sensação,devia ser só impressão sua.

Perto dali,três jovens se escondiam precariamente sob a velha capa de invisibilidade de Harry.Gina e Luna,haviam tentado de todos os modos dissuadir a amiga,mas Hermione insistira,e elas acabaram por concordar com aquela idéia.

As três observavam o casal,sentado a poucos passos delas,os dois conversavam como se fosse velhos amigos,e o moreno parecia muito a vontade,a vontade _demais_,na opinião de Hermione.

Hermione apertou os dentes,ao ouvir a conversa descontraído do casal,na verdade só de pensar nos dois como um _casal_,já sentia náo Harry,podia gostar daquela megera? Qualquer tolo veria que Heather não passava de uma aproveitadora.Respirou fundo,precisa ficar calma,tinha a impressão de que aquela noite seria longa pra ela.

* * *

_**Três Vassouras**_

Draco e Rony,conversavam,enquanto terminavam suas cervejas amanteigas.Tinham jogado uma divertida partida de quadribol com alguns amigos,mais cedo.

—Malfoy,você acha que as meninas estão bem? —o ruivo perguntou.

—Devem estar,afinal o que poderia acontecer? —Draco falou,Rony riu.

—Você não as conhece bem mesmo,não é Draco?

—O que você quer dizer,Weasley?

—Estou dizendo,que aquelas três quando resolvem fazer algo,são um terror!

—E você acha que elas estão planejando algo?Gina,me disse que passariam a noite na casa da Hermione,vendo filmes e conversando,não vejo nada demais nisso.

—Nem eu,mas estou com um pressentimento de que elas vão acabar aprontando..

—Intuição feminina Weasley?! —o loiro riu.

—Muito engraçado doninha!.Só espero que elas não se metam em confusão.

—Relaxe Rony,duvido que algo aconteça!

—Sei... —Rony,balançou a cabeça ,talvez Malfoy tivesse razão,aquele pressentimento devia ser só uma conseqüência de passar tanto tempo com Luna,pensou.

* * *

_**10:30 da noite**_

Já estava ficando cansada,as amigas também não pareciam muito contentes com aquela situação,e de tempos em tempos resmungavam e lhe pediam para ir embora,mas a morena não dava atenção,_precisa_ ficar ali.

Observou o casal novamente,Heather falava com aquele tom angelical,que ela sabia ser totalmente falso,e se insinuava de modo nojento para Harry,o moreno por sua vez,sorria charmoso,o que fazia o sangue de Hermione ferver.

Os dois riram de mais um dos comentários "espirituosos" de Heather,e Hermione novamente teve vontade bater no amigo por ele agir daquele modo.Merlin,ele parecia _gostar_ mesmo,daquilo!

A morena prendeu a respiração quando viu que Heather se aproximava mais de Harry,passando os braços pelo pescoço do moreno de modo possessivo,e se preparava para beijá-lo.Hermione fechou ao mãos em punho,sentindo o rosto arder de raiva,e sem conseguir se conter,gritou:

—Harry,Não! —quase simultaneamente um lindo jarro de cristal cheio de água,posicionado em cima da mesa,explodia chamando a atenção das pessoas a volta.

Harry,se desvencilhou de Heather,surpreso.Olhou para a água que escorria sobre a mesa e os cacos que restaram do jarro,o que diabos havia acontecido?Podia jurar que havia ouvido a voz de Hermione,pouco antes da explosão do jarro,mas aquilo era impossível,a amiga estava em casa com Gina e Luna,ou não?Observou o lugar novamente,e nada de Hermione.

O garçom chegou para limpar a bagunça e Harry aproveitou,e pediu a conta,depois daquilo era melhor sair dali.

—Eu não acredito que você fez isso Hermione! —Gina,falou saindo de baixo da capa,assim com Luna,haviam corrido para o estacionamento do restaurante depois da confusão que Hermione fizera.

—Eu não tive culpa,foi magia involuntária,quando eu vi...

—Já era,né?! —Luna falou divertida—Vocês viram a cara da biscate?Eu pensei que ela cair da cadeira de tanto espanto!

—E nem teria no que se apoiar,porque nosso querido Harry a largou sem pensar duas vezes! —a ruiva disse rindo,e as amigas a acompanharam.

—Por falar nele,vocês viram o jeito como ele olhou na nossa direção?eu pensei até que tivesse nos visto!

—É,dessa vez foi por pouco...

—É,Gina dessa vez foi por muito pouco! —ouviram uma voz bem conhecida dizer,num tom que variava entre a raiva e o divertimento.

—Ah,não! —Hermione gemeu.

O moreno encarou as amigas,as três pareciam crianças que haviam sido pegas numa de suas traquinagens,e pensando bem,aquilo não era muito diferente,exceto pelo fato de não serem crianças,mas sim três mulheres adultas.

—Posso,saber o que vocês fazem aqui? —perguntou tentando manter a seriedade,apesar da forte vontade rir da cara das garotas.As três falaram ao mesmo tempo,e Harry levantou a mão pedindo ordem.

—'Tá ok,de quem foi essa maravilhosa idéia de vir até aqui com a minha capa? —

Falou fitando a capa na mão de Hermione.Elas se entreolharam,e continuaram caladas. —Luna? —a loira balançou a cabeça negativamente. —Gina?

—Eu não sei de nada!

—Sei... —Virou para Hermione que evitava fitá-lo—Mi?

—Eu... —e parou,ele a tocou de leve no queixo,forçando a fitá-lo—foi idéia minha,as meninas só vieram dar apoio. —Ele suspirou,ainda a olhando nos olhos,e ia falar quando ouviu a voz de Heather,que lhe pareceu estranhamente estridente.

—E porque diabos vocês vieram,Granger?

—Isso,não é da sua conta Gray!

—Ah,é sim,e você vai me dizer!.Ou melhor,deixe eu adivinhar,ficou com ciúmes e veio atrapalhar,é?

—Eu não te devo satisfações sua...

—Ok,meninas,parem com isso!Acho que já esta na hora de irmos pra casa.

* * *

_**11:30**_

Mal haviam chegado e Draco e Rony aparecerão para buscar as garotas, conversaram um pouco sobre os acontecimentos e logo partiram.

Harry tomou um rápido banho e ficou a espera da amiga, que não tardou a aparecer.Observou a morena, que já estava em vestida para dormir e parecia cansada, pensou se não seria melhor deixar aquela conversa para o dia seguinte, balançou a cabeça, não, quanto antes resolvessem aquilo, melhor.

—Então Mi, agora você pode me explicar o que aconteceu hoje exatamente?

—Eu...Eu não sei, só...Eu só precisa ver se você estava bem,por isso fui lá,mas ai..

—Ai? —encorajou.

—Bem, ai...eu...eu só fiquei irritada,você sabe que não gosto da biscate..

—Hermione!

—Desculpe, da Gray, então quando eu vi que ela ia te agarrar,eu...perdi o controle.

—Ficou brava porque ela ia me "agarrar"?Mas, por que?Isso não seria nada demais... —falou devagar,atento para as reações da amiga

—Nada demais?Ela ia te beijar!Eu não podia permitir. —Harry a olhou estático, ele estava mesmo com ciúmes _dele_!

—Você ficou com ciúmes?Hermione não diga que descobriu que é apaixonada por mim logo agora?! —ele falou divertido, mas ansioso pela resposta.

—C-Claro que não! —a morena disse, evitando encará-lo e ficando vermelha,se levantou—Eu vou dormir,até amanhã! —se despediu correndo pra longe do amigo.

—Hermione! —o moreno chamou,mas a amiga ignorou.

Subiu as escadas rapidamente e encostou-se a uma parede, tentando clarear a mente _"Não estou apaixonada por Harry,talvez tenha uma 'queda',mas não posso estar apaixonada,não posso!"_,pensou rezando para que as profecias de Ginny e Luna não se realizassem,Deus era um péssimo momento para se descobrir apaixonada pelo melhor amigo!

* * *

_**N/A2:**__Oi Gente,dessa vez não demorei tanto né?!rsrs esse capitulo (só pra variar) não ficou do jeito que eu queria mas,quem sabe da próxima vez eu acerto...eu espero realmente que vocês curtam o capitulo,agora vamos aos agradecimentos:_

_**MarinaSnape:**__Oi,que bom que gostou,ficou realmente feliz,e não tem o que agradecer,eu que tenho que fazê-lo por você esta lendo,espero que goste desse cap tb,Bjoss!_

_**Bia:**__Viu?dessa vez não demorei tanto assim..,quanto ao Harry,ele não passou a noite fora de casa (a autora ainda tem um pouco de bom senso,rs)com a Heather,quando ele chegou todos estavam dormindo então ele preferiu não acordar a Mi,nosso Harry é um bom garoto!.Espero que goste desse capitulo,Bjoss!_

_**Bela Evans Potter:**__O "plano" da Gina por enquanto esta funcionando,pelo menos é o que ela diz rsrsse vai dar certo ai não posso dizer ainda,dessa vez eu não demorei muito pra postar,mas estou sentindo falta de "o sabor do amor",e tb estou curiosa pelo primeiro cap de "nove noivas" que vou acompanhar sim!.Bjoss,até mais!_

_**Nane Curti:**__Não tenha pena da Mione,ela precisa sofrer um pouquinho se não perde a graça né?eu espero que goste desse cap tb,Bjoss!_

_**Roman potter:**__Oi,que bom que esta gostando,e obrigada por ter largado a "preguiça" e comentado rs,espero que continue acompanhando,Bjoss!_

_Agradeço tb aos que leram e não comentaram,espero que gostem e até a próxima!_

_Bjoss!_


	11. Uma Atitude

_**11.Uma Atitude**_

**_N/A:O nome do capitulo foi idéia da Rayssa,a autora não conseguiu achar um sozinha..._**

* * *

_**Apartamento de Gina e Luna, Sexta-feira 06h30min da noite.**_

As duas olhavam ansiosas Hermione andar de um lado para o outro, a morena chegara alegando ter urgência em falar com as amigas, mas até o momento só resmungara frases ininteligíveis.

—Mione... —Gina tentou, mas logo foi interrompida.

—Eu acho que estou apaixonada pelo Harry! —a morena falou rapidamente, se sentando junto às amigas—Eu me sinto igual à Lois Lane quando descobriu que o Clark e o super-man eram a mesma pessoa, uma tonta! —resmungou.

—Lois quem? —Luna perguntou—Sabe, eu conheço algumas coisas do mundo trouxa, mas nem tanto...

—Deixa pra lá Lu, agora, Hermione que papo é esse? —Gina inquiriu, a amiga soltou um longo suspiro antes de responder.

—Eu acho, quer dizer, agora tenho certeza que amo o Harry!

Luna e Gina trocaram um olhar perplexo, tudo bem, que Hermione ser apaixonada por Harry não era segredo nenhum, mas já estavam perdendo a esperança que a amiga admitisse isso.

—Ahñ, e o que pretende fazer? —a loira questionou.

—Ah, eu... Bem eu não sei, acho que vou tentar esquecer e...

—Esquecer?! —Gina e Luna gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

—Você não pode estar falando sério, Hermione! — a ruiva protestou, a morena encolheu os ombros.

—E o que mais eu poderia fazer? Agora que o Harry esta com a Gray, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

—O Harry não _está _com a Gray, quer dizer, eles não têm um relacionamento sério ainda...

—Exatamente Luna, ou seja, não há nada que a impressão de conquistá-lo Hermione, e eu tenho o pressentimento que não será nada difícil! —Gina sentenciou—Mione, pode nos dar licença um minuto? —perguntou, sinalizando para Luna segui-la até a cozinha, acabara de ter uma idéia genial.

A loira a fitou receosa quando ficaram a sós na cozinha.

—O que foi Ginny? —vendo a expressão da amiga se antecipou-- Se for mais um dos seus planos malucos, nem pense que vou ajudá-la!

—Oras Di-Lua, eu não estou planejando nada maluco, pelo contrario todos os meus planos são brilhantes, se quer saber! — Luna resmungou um "mas é claro que sim!", mas a ruiva a ignorou—Vamos fazer o seguinte, sabe aquele vinho que compramos?

—Aquele vinho que _Você_ comprou, quer dizer? O que você está pretendendo Gina?

—Como eu dizia, vamos abrir o vinho e dar um pouco para a Hermione, ela vai ficar mais "corajosa" e se declarar pro Harry! —A loira levou as mãos ao rosto.

—Esse é, de longe, o seu pior plano Gina! Não vai funcionar!

—Mas é claro que vai, agora pegue a garrafa que eu pego os copos! —Luna seguiu até o armário resmungando, aquilo ia acabar em confusão, sem duvida!

* * *

_**08h00min da noite**_

—Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia! —Luna disse lançando um olhar irritado a ruiva, logo voltando a fitar a morena que parecia muitíssimo feliz ao lado do seu mais novo amigo, o vinho. —E eu nem sei por que falo com você, também esta bêbada!

—Não estou não. E o plano esta indo muito bem Lovegood. Você esta pessimista demais, o que houve com a minha amiga de Hogwarts?! —a loira bufou irritada, não se dignando a responder as provocações de Gina.

—Meninas, eu tive uma idéia MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA! —Hermione exclamou animadamente, apesar da voz enrolando por causa da bebida. Como a morena não estava acostumada a beber, não tardara a ficar "alta" e começar a tomar doses maiores, apesar dos protestos de Luna. No momento, sentia o chão sob os seus pés balançar e as coisas pareciam se multiplicar a sua frente, no entanto, isso não diminuía seu entusiasmo crescente.

—Que idéia Hermione? —Luna perguntou apreensiva e sentando-se ao lado da amiga, Gina fez o mesmo, sentando do outro lado de Hermione.

—Eu estava pensando e achei uma solução para o problema!

—Sério?E que maneira é essa? —a ruiva perguntou divertida. A loira notou que apesar de

também estar afetada pelo álcool, estava sob controle, por assim dizer, Luna deu graças a Merlin por isso, já era bastante ruim uma amiga bêbada, não precisava de outra,ainda mais uma com o temperamento forte como Gina.

—Oras, vou azarar a nojenta ou talvez esganá-la, com ela fora do caminho vou voltar a ter o Harry só pra mim! —explicou simplesmente, fazendo Gina soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

—Pode contar comigo! —Gina apoiou. Luna fitou as amigas, a morena tinha um olhar determinado e já começava a traçar alguns planos juntamente com a ruiva que embora tivesse uma expressão divertida, parecia igualmente obstinada. A loira gemeu _"O que vou fazer com essas duas?"_

* * *

_**08h30min da noite**_

Luna olhou para as amigas imóveis e suspirou fora obrigada a petrificá-las para evitar que executassem o que apelidarão de "Missão de extermínio",_ "Muito criativo!"_ pensou antes de desenfeitiçá-las, as duas a olharam atônitas por alguns instantes, Gina logo se resuperou com um aceno de cabeça, lançou-lhe um olhar assassino praguejando.

—Mas que droga Di-Lua! Que idéia foi essa? —exclamou exaltada, sendo apoiada por Hermione, a morena parecia bastante tonta e teve que se sentar no sofá, Luna não sabia dizer se por efeito da bebida ou do feitiço, provavelmente dos dois.

—Isso não foi nenhum pouco legal, Luna! —Hermione disse, ainda com os olhos fechados tentando aplacar a tontura—Logo agora que nós íamos atrás daquela va...

—Eu sei muito bem o que vocês duas pretendiam fazer, e exatamente por isso não posso deixá-las ir. O que eu faria se vocês realmente azarassem ou coisa pior? —Luna perguntou exasperada, as duas estavam fora de controle, se continuassem assim teria de petrificá-las de novo!

—Oras, comemoraria com a gente! —Gina respondeu, e ela e Hermione caíram na risada. A loira as olhou reprovadora fixando o olhar na ruiva, sabia muito bem que Gina estava mais animada do que bêbada, a ruiva fingiu não perceber. Luna se posicionou a frente das amigas com as mãos na cintura, na sua melhor pose de Sra.Weasley, e apontou o dedo em riste na direção da ruiva.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley, levante logo daí e me ajude a levar a Hermione pra casa e você Hermione Jane nem pense em protestar! —Sentenciou, vendo os rostos intimidados das amigas percebeu que a atuação valera a pena, agora só teria que levar Hermione pra casa e rezar pra que as duas não lhe dessem muito trabalho.

* * *

—Esta entregue!—Luna declarou acomodando uma Hermione _muitíssimo_ feliz no sofá da sala.

—Onde está o Harry? Eu preciso falar com ele! —a morena disse numa voz enrolada, típica dos bêbados, levantou-se e foi até a porta da sala andando de modo incerto—Harry! —gritou. A loira lançou um olhar preocupado a Gina,que caminhou até a morena a impedindo de subir a escada—Sai da frente Gina, eu preciso...

—Eu sei do que você precisa—Gina disse a arrastando de volta ao sofá — Um bom banho e uma xícara de café bem forte!

—Eu não quero café! Quero o Harry! —Declarou cruzando os braços e fazendo birra.

—Ta bom, bebezinho! —Gina bagunçou os cabelos da amiga tratando com a criança que no momento ela parecia, Hermione estava pronta para reclamar quando se ouviu uma voz sonora perguntar:

—O que, exatamente, esta acontecendo aqui? —Harry questionou encarando as três mulheres e depois fixou o olhar em Hermione, que ao vê-lo abriu um grande sorriso e correu abraçando-o. Gina e Luna trocaram um olhar "_Hora de ir embora!"_

—Harry! Senti tanta saudade, mas me diverti muuito hoje eu e Gina e Luna bebemos um...

—o moreno a abraçou atônito a amiga, que continuava há relatar seu dia. Merlin ele podia jurar que Hermione estava bêbada! Fitou de modo inquisidor Luna e Gina.

—Acho que a Mione exagerou um pouquinho Harry... —Gina disse, puxando a loira pelo braço em direção o saída—Bom, agora nós temos que ir, acabei de lembrar que temos um compromisso amanhã cedo, não é Luna?

—Ah é, nos temos que ir no... no St.Mungus! —a loira gaguejou.

—Juntas? Qual das duas esta doente? —Harry falou enquanto tentava fazer Hermione sentar.

—É... consulta de rotina, sabe como é. Agora temos que ir, Tchauzinho! —Gina despediu-se.

—Até qualquer hora! —a loira emendou.

—Ahh, vocês tem que ficar! Vamos comprar mais vinho, podemos chamar o Rony e o

Draco, e a Lilá e a Parvati e o... —Hermione falou abraçando as amigas.

—Quem sabe outro dia Mi, agora a gente tem de ir _mesmo_! —Gina falou, não podiam ficar lá mais tempo, Harry parecia bastante bravo e ela não queria levar o sermão que ele com certeza daria se permanecessem.

—Oh, que chato! Então amanhã fazemos à festa! —Hermione declarou ainda as abraçando pelos ombros.

—Claro Mione, amanhã! —Luna concordou. Sem duvida não haveria festa nenhuma, mas levaria uma bela bronca isso sim, mas Hermione não precisava saber disso agora. —Até amanhã!

—Boa noite minhas amiga! Vocês sabem que são as melhores, não é?Amo vocês duas!- a morena declarou, apertando o abraço—Amo você Luna e amo você Gina!

—Claro Hermione, nós também te amamos! —a ruiva falou segurando o riso.

—Amo vocês! —a morena repetiu—e também amo o Rony, o bichento, minha mãe, meu pai e a minha tia Margaret...

—Boa noite! —Harry disse cortando a morena. No entanto ainda demoraram alguns minutos para convencer Hermione a deixar as amigas partirem, já que suas declarações de

amor pareciam não ter fim.

—Não vai dizer "Enfim só amor"? —Hermione falou abraçando-o pelo pescoço, quando finalmente ficaram a sós, ela olhou-o de modo lascivo—Eu também te amo Harry, amo tanto que até dói... Você também me ama, não é? —ele a olhou nos olhos.

—Amo mais que tudo—ele sussurrou acariciando-lhe o rosto carinhosamente.

—Isso é tão bom Harry... —ela murmurou, ficando na ponta dos pés e o beijando, por um momento ele ficou sem ação, antes de corresponder, a abraçou forte trazendo-a para mais perto.

Quando finalmente se separaram ofegantes, se fitaram longamente uma pergunta silenciosa _" O que havia acontecido?"_.

—Harry, eu... —Hermione tentou falar, mas logo se calou, sem saber o que dizer. O moreno a soltou sem conseguir ocultar o desapontamento.

—É melhor irmos dormir! —ele disse dando o assunto por encerrado, ela ainda tentou argumentar, enquanto subiam até o andar superior, pararam a porta do quarto de Hermione.

—Boa noite, Hermione! —ele resmungou já saindo de perto da amiga.

—Espere Harry, nós temos que conversar...

—Não, você não esta em condições de falar seriamente com ninguém, e provavelmente não vai lembrar de nada amanhã, é melhor que você vá dormir agora! —a beijou rapidamente na testa e saiu a deixando mais desnorteada do que todo o vinho que havia tomado.

* * *

**N/A:**_**Oi Gente,td bem?eu sei que eu demorei muuito dessa vez,mas tb o meu e-mail não tava cooperando e toda vez que eu mandava o capitulo pra minha beta o anexo falhava,então acabei me atrasando uma semana a mais,sorry!ah,sem falar que sou um desastre pra escrever o romance (vcs já devem ter percebido) então,eu demorei pra conseguir escrever,se não fosse pela ajuda da Barbara e principalmente da Rayssa com suas idéias,esse capitulo ainda estaria em fase de produção.**_

_**Agradecimentos especiais para:**_

_**Bia,Marina Ângela.Nane Curti ,Bela Evans Potter e a Rayssa que teve um trabalhão dessa vez!**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem (seja bonzinhos,afinal é meu aniversário!rsrs),**_

_**Bjoss e até a próxima!**_


	12. As Amigas Sempre Ajudam

_****_

N/A:Oi gente,como não consegui falar com a Rayssa (o MSN não ta cooperando comigo,se recusa a mandar meus e-mails) o capitulo vai ser postado sem betagem,então desculpem quaisquer erros,boa leitura!

_**XII-As Amigas sempre ajudam!**_

_**Casa de Harry e Hermione,manhã de sábado**_

Hermione sentou-se num dos bancos perto do balcão da cozinha,sentindo sua cabeça latejar incessantemente _"Nunca mais vou beber,muito menos algo oferecido pela Gina"_ pensou massageando as têmporas.

—Bom dia! —ela gelou ao ouvir a voz de Harry que entrava na cozinha,havia tido um sonho muito estranho com o amigo e quando fitou o moreno teve certeza que não fora só um em sair correndo de volta ao quarto,mas Harry se inclinou sobre o balcão a olhando fixamente desistiu,a lembrança de o ter beijado fez com que enrubescesse e desviasse o olhar.

—Mione não sei do que você se lembra de ontem à noite, e eu acho que é melhor mesmo que não qualquer jeito nada mudou entre nós, não é?

—É... —murmurou incerta se queria esquecer o que se passara entre eles na noite anterior....Precisava falar com Gina e Luna, tinha que resolver aquela situação e talvez as amigas a ajudassem,afinal a culpa também era delas em parte,quer dizer pelo menos de Gina—Eu acho que vou na casa da meninas!

—Mas já?Eu me pergunto aonde vocês arranjam tanto assunto, talvez o vinho lhes de criatividade, não? —Harry brincou, rindo da expressão ofendida da amiga.

—Nós raramente bebemos,já você e o Rony...

—Hei,nós também não temos esse costume e quando o fazemos temos o cuidado de não exagerar,como certas pessoas! —provocou,sendo atingindo por um pano-de-prato lançando certeiramente pela morena em seu rosto.

—É pra aprender a não mexer comigo Potter! —Exclamou triunfante,se levantando.

—Ah,é?! —o de olhos verdes retrucou a agarrando ,ela ainda tentou se soltar mas, ele a prendeu firmemente,apesar do cuidado para não machucá-la—E agora,Granger,quem é que manda? —sussurrou ao ouvido dela,causando-lhe um arrepio involuntário.

—Se não me soltar agora Harry James,eu juro que vou lhe azarar até a ultima geração!

—Ah,duvido muito,você não gostaria que meus futuros filhos sofressem isso,afinal,você terá a obrigação de protegê-los,amá-los...

—A Gray que deve se preocupar com isso,já que é a futura ! —resmungou ríspida.

—E quem disse que ela será?eu estava pensando em alguém mais como você... —murmurou,beijado-lhe,a garota suspirou inclinando-se para o amigo e deixando-se levar pelas maravilhosas sensações que sentia no ouvir a voz de Dobby que acabará de se materializar no local,o elfo os olhou receoso antes de avisar:

—Senhores,Rony Weasley esta aqui e diz que quer ver o senhor Harry Potter —disse,observando Harry e Hermione se separarem,a mulher estava obviamente envergonhada e o moreno parecia um tanto irritadiço e desanimado.

—Já estou indo! —Harry resmungou,vendo Hermione escapar da cozinha e o elfo desaparecer em seguida,praguejou,Rony escolhera uma péssima hora pra chegar!

* * *

_**Apartamento de Gina e Luna**_

—Hum...bem,faz meia hora que estamos discutindo e até agora não achamos nenhum plano do qual todas gostássemos,desse jeito não vamos achar uma solução nunca!

—Eu ainda voto pelo plano de azararmos a Heather! —Gina exclamou,e as amigas lhe lançaram olhares de repreensão—ah,Mione não me olha assim agora,ontem você estava pronta para executar o plano!

—Ontem eu estava bêbada,não conta!E,a propósito só fiquei naquele estado,por causa de um dos seus maravilhosos planos!

—Meu plano teria sido muito bem sucedido,se essa chata Lovegood—a ruiva apontou Luna que ria— não houvesse impedido,de modo muito rude,tenho que acrescentar!

—Ok,então da próxima vez eu deixo você ir,mas não pense que depois vou te visitar em Azkaban! —Luna declarou,fingindo seriedade,Gina lhe deu uma almofadada.

—Credo Di-Lua!

—Então,como ficamos?Acho que não há nada pra fazer mesmo... —Hermione falou suspirando—Acho,que talvez se eu falasse,quer dizer,de modo indireto que estou interessada nele e...

—Não,Mione já passamos da fase da sutileza se eu fosse você arrumava uma camisola bem sexy e ficava esperando ele no quarto,ai vocês poderiam ter uma boa conversa... —Gina falou,caindo na risada,juntamente com Luna,Hermione as olhou atônita ,enrubescendo.

—E-Eu não faço esse tipo de...coisa! —balbuciou,fazendo com que as amigas rissem mais ainda. —Não sei como vocês podem cogitar isso!

—Calminha Mi,nós sabemos que você é uma boa garota de família,e provavelmente quando você morrer vão te canonizar! —a ruiva disse—Mas não faria mal,você ser um pouquinho menos tímida e dar alguns sinais pro Harry!Afinal,você mesma disse que ele tem agido de modo... _estranho_ com você.

—Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com a Ginevra,Mione,você tem que começar a agir ou acabaremos por ter que agüentar a nojenta da Gray junto com o Harry pelo resto das nossas vidas,e isso não seria nada bom! —Luna exclamou,fazendo uma careta.

—Exatamente,você tem que fazer alguma coisa,pelo bem de todas nós!

—É,só me pergunto aonde vou arrumar coragem pra isso!

—Nós ajudaremos! —as amigas disseram em coro,lhe suspirou assentindo _"é isso que me preocupa!"_

* * *

_**Apartamento de Rony Weasley,8:30 da noite**_

—Por que mesmo você não saiu com a Heather hoje? —o ruivo perguntou entre um gole e outro na sua cerveja apoiou a cabeça no encosto de sua poltrona.

—Porque preciso pensar em algumas coisas.

—Tipo o quê?

—Tipo o que sinto pela Heather,se estou sendo justo com ela,não quero agir como um canalha—respondeu com um suspiro cansado—Eu sei que não fiz nada que pudesse ser censurado,mas não gosto de pensar que mesmo sem querer estou a usando como uma substituta e quando olho pra Hermione me sinto como um traidor!

—O problema esta ai,você pensa demais!Deve ser a influência da Hermione...a solução pra tudo é tão simples,quer dizer você não tem muita escolha.

—Simples?

—Sim,você só tem duas escolhas:Seguir em frente ou resolver logo sua situação com a Mione.

—Falar é fácil,só que na pratica não é tão simples...

—Ok,faça como tem razão você e Hermione combinam perfeitamente,dois teimosos! —o moreno ignorou o tom provocativo do amigo.

* * *

_**Apartamento de Heather Gray,sábado a noite**_

—Heather,querida,se continuar a andar assim de um lado para o outro vai fazer um buraco no chão! —Lisa disse fitando a amiga divertida. —Não me diga que esta assim porque o Potter não quis sair com você hoje,pra ficar com a Granger?!tsc tsc tsc Deprimente He,deprimente! —a morena lhe lançou um olhar enviesado.

—Fique quieta Lisa,eu só estou um pouco irritada,mas ouça o que lhe digo: Harry Potter JÁ é meu,e não será uma rata de biblioteca feito a Granger que o tirara de mim! —Lisa suspirou alto.

—Sinceramente Heather,acho que você esta dando valor demais pra essa conquista,o Potter nem é lá essas coisas... —Heather lançou um olhar debochado a amiga.

—Você diz isso só porque ele te dispensou logo no primeiro encontro,e a culpa é toda sua,quem mandou apresentar as suas malditas RBR's!

—O único motivo para não ter dado certo foi ele próprio,um idiota!.E as minhas RBR's são um ótimo sistema,e funcionam perfeitamente.

—Obviamente, Carter! —Lisa,não se deu ao trabalho de retrucar,mudando de assunto.

—O que pretende fazer,Heather?Não importa o quanto você se vanglorie dos seus "inúmeros" atributos,nós sabemos que o Potter ainda não esta totalmente na sua,e que a Granger e as amiguinhas remelentas dela estão sempre prontas pra o qualquer coisa,vai ter de arrumar um jeito de se livrar da Granger e das remelentas.

—E você acha que eu não sei disso,Lisa?Oras,as vezes você age como se não me conhecesse,sabe muito bem que sempre tem uma carta na manga,sempre!

—E você poderia dizer qual é a sua grande estratégia? —Heather,finalmente se sentou ao lado da amiga,as duas se conheciam desde pequenas e tinham uma "amizade produtiva" como Lisa costumava dizer.A morena se acomodou melhor no sofá observando a amiga,que a fitava claramente curiosa.

—Bem,o plano é bem simples,minha cara amiga,com uma pequena ajudinha de meu adorado irmãozinho,resolverei tudo.

—Heather,seja clara,esta me deixando curiosa,fale logo,o que Charles tem haver com isso?

—Oras Lisa,você é demasiado curiosa as vezes mas,dessa vez vou lhe satisfazer a curiosidade,vou convencer Charles a cortejar—a loira ergueu uma sobrancelha diante do termo usado pela amiga,mas Heather não se interrompeu —a Granger por uns tempos,assim ela desgruda do pé do Harry e poderei tratar dele devidamente.

—Brilhante He,só que como você pode ter certeza de que o Charles ira lhe ajudar nisso?e que a santinha da Granger vá aceitar ser... —fez sinal de aspas com as mãos enquanto mantinha a expressão debochada—"cortejada" pelo Charlie?

—Mas é claro que vai,Charles é encantador,e não será difícil convencê-lo,ou melhor sugerir-lhe que se aproxime dela,ela faz bem o tipo dele,certinha.

—Esta ai algo interessante,como duas pessoas podem ter o mesmo sangue e serem tão diferentes?Charles é quase um anjo e você esta mais para...

—Não seja tola,Carter.E se quer saber,se estou em tal colocação,você também esta,afinal não somos amigas a toa,não?! —a loira riu,abraçando a amiga pelos ombros.

—É por isso que gosto de você Heather,você é diabolicamente inteligente.

* * *

**N/A:_O capitulo ficou pequeno,e sorry por isso,mas o próximo será melhor (eu espero que seja),e eu decidi colocar o Charles como um personagem mais ativo na fic ,e acho que vão gostar.E só pra constar,pra quem não lembra "RBR'S" são as "regras básicas de relacionamentos" da Lisa,como vimos no 4 que gostem do capitulo._**

_**Agradecimentos especiais:HERMI JANE POTTER, Monique, Marina Ângela, Bia, NaNe CuRtI, Bela Evans Potter,obrigada pelas reviews e pelos parabéns!**_

_**Bjoss,até a próxima e Feliz Halloween!!!**_


	13. Charles Gray e Ciúmes

_**XIII- Charles Gray e ciúmes**_

_**Tarde de Terça-feira**_

—Hum, gato a vista meninas!—Gina disse observando Charles Gray sentar-se numa mesa próxima da onde ela, Luna, Hermione e Rachel estavam sentadas— Se ele não fosse irmão da nojenta, eu "pegaria" com certeza.

—Deixa o Draco ficar sabendo desses seus pensamentos Ginevra, acho que ele ia achar bem interessante! —Luna falou.

—Ah, fique quieta "Di-Lua", olhar não tira pedaço! E você acha que o meu querido namorado também não olha para as outras mulheres? Luna às vezes você é tão ingênua!

—Ora Gina, eu sei muito bem, eu só estava tentando dizer...

—Ok, meninas, é melhor pararem com isso agora, Charles está vindo pra cá! —Hermione anunciou, indicando com a cabeça o homem que caminhava na direção delas. Charles tinha cabelos num tom de castanho claro e olhos verde-escuros e um porte físico que costumava fazer com que as mulheres suspirassem.

—Vocês, tem que admitir que ele é um belo espécime. —Gina cochichou e as amigas assentiram. —Eu acho que ele está sorrindo pra você Hermione! —a morena a fez menção de responder, mas Charles acabara de chegar.

—Bom dia meninas, Hermione posso me sentar com vocês? —falou com um sorriso charmoso, depois que a morena assentiu se sentou—Acho que ainda não nos conhecemos... Bem, eu sou Charles Gray e você é? —perguntou virando-se para Rachel.

—Eu... sou Rachel Parkinson—respondeu incerta ficando levemente corada,Gina lançou um olhar especulativo para Luna, a loira sorriu cúmplice e se aproximou da amiga aproveitando que os outros estavam entretidos numa conversa.

—Você viu? —sussurrou pra a ruiva.

—Óbvio Lu, eu acho até que podíamos... —Gina começou a falar, mas a loira a fez calar a boca com um olhar assassino.

—Gina, eu acho que nós já nos metemos demais na vida dos outros esse ano, sem falar que os seus planos estão cada vez piores e... Aí!—Luna resmungou após levar um discreto chute da ruiva por baixo da mesa—Ginevra, nem venha com isso novamente, nós sabemos que seus planos são horríveis! Então desista, vamos deixar as coisas se ajeitarem sozinhas dessa vez—a ruiva resmungou de modo ininteligível, mas assentiu a contragosto. Luna sorriu e apertou a bochecha da amiga de modo maternal—Boa menina!

—Não abusa Di-Lua! — a ruiva disse mordaz, fazendo a amiga rir.

* * *

—Hei, Harry,quem é aquele igrudado/i na Hermione? —Rony perguntou. Ele, Draco e Harry tinham acabado de chegar ao restaurante, para encontrar as garotas. O moreno franziu o cenho observando a mesa onde Hermione se encontrava, a castanha conversava com um homem e parecia muito a vontade. No momento a morena ria de algo que o homem havia dito e o rapaz se aproximara para lhe confidenciar algo. Harry apertou os dentes.

—Deve ser namorado da Rachel—falou fingindo indiferença, Malfoy sorriu debochado.

—É, se eu fosse a Rachel ficaria atento, porque o namorado dela parece bastante interessado na Hermione, não acha Potter?! —o moreno lhe lançou um olhar furibundo, e caminhou até a mesa, sendo seguido pelos amigos. Cumprimentaram a todos e as devidas apresentações foram feitas, Harry lançou um olhar feroz a Charles e se sentou ao lado de Hermione.

—Bem, eu e Harry moramos juntos desde que saímos de Hogwarts e... —a morena disse a Charles, sendo interrompida por Harry.

—Exatamente, e somos muitíssimos íntimos! E também sou muito protetor em relação a ela, tanto que até hoje ninguém conseguiu passar no meu "controle de qualidade" como namorado da Mi, e não acho que um dia alguém conseguira fazê-lo.

—Ah, mas eu não creio que alguém precise da sua aprovação, afinal, Hermione é bem grandinha e pode escolher sozinha, temos que deixar as mulheres fazerem suas escolhas, mesmo que às vezes elas errem... —Charles disse olhando desafiadoramente para Harry—assim como a minha irmã. E por falar nela, a quantas anda o... —fez uma careta enjoada antes de completar—relacionamento de vocês?

—Nós não temos um relacionamento...

—Mas eu pensei que estivessem saindo juntos ou estou enganado?

—E uestávamos/u, no entanto,descobrimos que seria melhor sermos só amigos.

—Não seria, mas correto dizer que você prefere que sejam só amigos?

—Rapazes porque não mudamos de assunto? —Hermione, que estava incomodamente sentada entre os dois sugeriu sentindo a tensão. Charles a olhou e pareceu se acalmar

—Certo, desculpe-me Hermione não quis ser desagradável. Bom, é melhor que vá, já esta ficando tarde e marquei de que encontrar com alguns amigos...

—Tudo bem Charlie, espero vê-lo em breve. —ele assentiu, se levantando e despedindo-se do grupo, pórem antes de sair se voltou para Rachel que também decidira ir.

—Rachel, já que nós dois estamos de saída não quer uma carona?

—Ah, eu... Claro, mas tem certeza de que não te atrapalharia? —Charles lhe sorriu.

—Mas, é claro que não, sua casa fica no caminho da minha. —Rachel sorriu e assentiu agradecendo. Charles se aproximou de Hermione para lhe sussurrar algo, no entanto seu tom era suficientemente alto para Harry (que estava prestando atenção em excesso nos dois) ouvir.

—Obrigada Mione, assim que eu deixá-la te avisa e se tudo der certo nos encontramos - Harry levantou as sobrancelhas _ "Desde quando esse almofadinha chama a minha Hermione pelo apelido? E que história é essa de 'nos encontramos'? Isso não vai acontecer de jeito nenhum,nem que eu tenha de prender a Hermione em casa!" _pensou irritado.

—Certo, mas não deixe de me avisar, tenho certeza de que tudo irá dar certo. —a morena disse sorrindo, Charlie a beijou no rosto e saiu com Rachel.

* * *

_**Casa de Harry e Mione, terça-feira a noite**_

Hermione observou Harry, o moreno estava sentado no sofá vendo televisão e parecia estranhamente mal-humorado, na verdade, o amigo estava daquele jeito desde que haviam chegado há algumas horas e Hermione começava a ficar perturbada.

—Harry, tudo bem? —perguntou se sentando ao lado do amigo. O moreno a olhou e franziu o cenho parecendo não saber o que responder.

—Claro, por que não estaria? —falou sem conseguir disfarçar a rispidez

—Hei, o que houve? —indagou seria o fitando.

—Ok, já que você quer sinceridade. Por que diabos você estava flertando descaradamente com o almofadinha idiota hoje? E que história é essa de sair com ele? —a morena o olhou perplexa por alguns instantes, Harry realmente estava com ciúmes de Charles? Mas, ele não percebera que Charles... Ela riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

—Eu não vejo graça alguma nisso Granger! —Harry resmungou se levantando e começando a andar pela sala.

—Harry não há motivos pra você sentir ciúmes do Charlie, na verdade ele...

—Mas é claro que há motivos! O cara olhava pra você de um jeito que... eu devia tê-lo azarado ou batido nele! —Harry disse mais pra si mesmo do que para Hermione—E não pense que vai encontrá-lo, ele não serve pra você!

—Harry, confie em mim, logo você verá que não há a mínima chance de Charlie esta a fim de mim!

—Ah, e qual é o motivo? Por acaso, ele é cego ou gay?

—Harry! Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

—Ora, Hermione convenhamos, qualquer homem solteiro e heterossexual se interessaria por você,é inteligente, educada, gentil, tem um bom coração,também é bonita e até seu jeito mandão e responsável demais é um atrativo, não é difícil se apaixonar por você! —o moreno falou, no entanto assim que proferiu as palavras viu a expressão perplexa da amiga. Hermione fitou não sabendo o que dizer e sentiu ruborizar de leve.

—Você... Você acha mesmo isso? —perguntou um tanto envergonhada. O moreno a fitou desconcertado, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

—Claro que sim, e não sou o único a pensar assim, metade dos homens do ministério estariam fazendo fila a sua porta se você desse "bola" e se não tivessem tanto medo de mim! —falou rindo de leve para quebrar a tensão que se instalara. Hermione sorriu incerta, e se sentou fitando o amigo especuladoramente, mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa, antes de dizer:

—Sabe, você às vezes diz e faz coisas que me fazem pensar que...que talvez você se interessasse de modo não fraternal por mim, e isso me deixa confusa e... —suspirou, tentando encontrar coragem e as palavras certas - Merlin, eu acho que gostaria que não fossemos só amigos! —confessou. Harry a olhou sério.

—E se um dia eu dissesse que te amo, você corresponderia? —disse em voz baixa, a olhando fixamente, como se buscasse a resposta no seu olhar.

—Eu... Sim, eu corresponderia. Mas, isso é só uma hipótese, não é? —o moreno sorriu e a beijou de leve nos lábios.

—Bom, agora é melhor eu ir dormir, tenho que planejar algumas coisas ainda. —disse se afastando em direção as escadas. A morena o olhou, aturdida.

—Pla-Planejar? Planejar o que? —perguntou confusa.

—No momento certo você vai saber. Agora, boa noite, meu anjo, tenha bons sonhos! —e se foi. Hermione fitou o lugar onde o moreno estivera; ainda aturdida. Não podia entender. Harry a elogiara, dissera palavras confusas e até beijara ela! E depois fora simplesmente dormir, com aquelas palavras enigmáticas _ "É Hermione, acho que você não entende o Harry tão bem quanto pensava" _ aquela vozinha, estranhamente parecida com a de Gina, soou dentro da sua cabeça. Hermione balançou a cabeça e foi dormir, mesmo duvidando que conseguisse fazê-lo com todas as perguntas que ecoavam na sua mente.

* * *

**_Começo da tarde de quarta-feira_**

Harry observou o local a procura de Charles Gray, Hermione dissera que marcara com Charles ali, e se tudo desde certo o mesmo viria acompanhado por alguém, Hermione não revelou o nome da pessoa em questão. O moreno finalmente localizou Charles numa mesa perto das amplas janelas do restaurante, relançou um olhar avaliativo a amiga, em sua opinião Hermione estava arrumada demais para um encontro "não romântico", a morena notando o olhar do amigo o encarou.

—O que foi, Harry? Sujei meu vestido? —perguntou vendo o moreno de cenho franzido. Harry balançou a cabeça.

—Não, esta impecável. Estava só pensando, que se você queria dar ao Gray a impressão que encontrou um anjo, conseguiu. —falou, lançando um olhar furibundo para o belo vestido branco da amiga. Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, mas pensando melhor, balançou a cabeça negativamente e lançou um olhar aborrecido ao amigo, seguindo em direção a mesa de Charles. —E parece que seu amiguinho levou um bolo Mi... —Hermione suspirou "_Ás vezes os homens são tão infantis!" _

Charles sorriu calorosamente para Hermione, no entanto, ao avistar Harry ficou levemente tenso, Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas e Charlie assentiu, convidando-os com um gesto a se sentarem.

—E então, como foram as coisas? —a morena perguntou a Charles.

—Tudo correu bem, apesar de no começo não ter dado muito certo...

—Mas, ela aceitou? Quer dizer, você disse que tudo desse certo ia trazê-la... _— "Ela? Então, quer dizer que o almofadinha não é gay mesmo?!"_ Harry pensou, fazendo uma careta. Charlie sorriu, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

—E ela veio Mione, só foi até o banheiro, já deve estar voltando.

—Que bom Charlie, eu disse que vocês formavam um ótimo par!

—Mas, quem diabos é ela, afinal? —Harry perguntou, já estava irritado por deixarem-no "boiando" na conversa. Charles Gray lhe lançou um sorriso convencido, dizendo:

—Veja, por si mesmo, Potter! —e indicou com um gesto de cabeça a bela morena que andava na direção deles.

—Rachel?! —falou chocado, tinha ficado tão cego pelo ciúme a ponto de não perceber o interesse de Gray por Rachel? Balançou a cabeça aturdido.

—Oi Harry, Hermione! —Rachel cumprimentou alegre, sorrindo cúmplice para a outra morena. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior contendo a risada, Harry parecia realmente chocado e sua expressão era hilária, Charles piscou para ela e ela balançou a cabeça de leve rindo. Potter pareceu perceber que era o motivo do riso e sorriu sem graça se ajeitando na cadeira. _ "Grande Potter! Agora o almofadinha vai ficar com esse sorrisinho cínico na cara pelo resto do dia" _suspirou, pelo menos agora tinha certeza que Gray não estava interessado em Hermione.

* * *

_**Casa de Heather Gray, noite de quarta-feira**_

—Eu não acredito que o panaca do Charles não conseguiu conquistar a idiota da Granger!

—Heather esbravejou andando de um lado para o outro na espaçosa sala

—Na verdade, ele nem tentou... — comentou Lisa, que observava a amiga, entre um gole e outro de seu refrigerante. Heather fingiu não ouvir e continuou a falar:

—E ainda por cima decidiu namorar a baranga da Rachel _Corna _Parkinson, como se já não bastassem todos os meus problemas, ainda vou ter que agüentar a Parkinson como cunhada!Definitivamente, eu devo ter quebrado a varinha de Merlin em outra encarnação pra merecer tanto Karma! —Lisa riu ajeitando-se melhor no sofá.

—Mas, e agora o que você vai fazer? Já tentamos com todos os truques possíveis e o Potter ainda não quer saber de você!

—Ai, que você se engana, minha cara amiga, ainda ao usei meu último recurso... —a loira se engasgou com o refrigerante se pondo a tossir.

—Você não esta pensando em usar uma poção do amor, está? —Lisa disse, assim que conseguiu se recompor —Isso é loucura, Heather! Parta pra outra, que tal Jordan West? Ele também é rico e bonito, e acho que você o conquistaria sem dificuldades...

—Tsc, tsc, tsc—Heather interrompeu a amiga, balançando o dedo indicador negativamente, se sentou ao lado da loira a fitando com um sorriso arrogante—Talvez depois eu possa caçar o Jordan, mas agora eu tenho que pegar o Potter, nem que seja só para dar o fora nele depois! —Lisa soltou um suspiro cansado.

—Então, você vai mesmo fazer isso?! —a loira disse descrente, até pra ela,que sempre apoiava a amiga em tudo, aquilo estava parecendo irracional.

—Vou. Eu disse que teria Harry Potter aos meus pés e eu o terei de qualquer modo! —Lisa balançou a cabeça.

—Boa sorte, He, porque dessa vez eu sinto que vai precisar!

* * *

_**N/A:**__Oi,antes de mais nada quero pedir desculpas,muitas desculpas por ter demorado tanto pra postar,mas vocês sabem fim de ano é sempre complicado e acabei viajando e parece que minha criatividade tirou férias também rsrs,espero que tenham tido boas férias e se divertido muito!.Agora,sobre o capitulo...bem,até que não ficou tão ruim,né?já estamos na reta final,então tive de apressar algumas coisas e tal.O próximo capitulo vai ser decisivo e provavelmente enorme (calma gente,garanto q vai ter menos q 20 paginas,enorme na minha concepção não é tanto assim rs),então acho q vai valer a espera._

_**Agradecimentos Especiais:**_

_**NaNe CuRtI, HERMIJANEPOTTER,**_ _**Monique,**_ _**marina ângela,**_ _**claudia malfoy,**_ _**Bela Evans Potter/b **__Obrigada a todos de coração,pela paciência e por lerem,boas vindas aos novos leitores __**(**__espero que continuem gostando da fic e acompanhando) e obrigada de novo aos que já acompanham a fic a algum tempo,afinal o que seria da "procura-se" sem vocês?! E obrigada especialmente a Rayssa,minha ilustre Beta,que me ajudou muito na elaboração desse e dos próximos capítulos da fic._

_Bjoss e até a próxima,e por favor perdoem qualquer erro_


End file.
